mas alla de sailor moon entre la luna y la tierra
by princess cilene
Summary: esta es un diario de una princesa, q tras pasar su vida viviendo al limite y haverla perdido ya una vez decide revelarle al mundo toda la verdad de su origen. no solo cuenta sus vivencias y recuerdos sino q va mas alla,mucho mas alla de sailor moon
1. Chapter 1

**Más Allá De Sailor Moon-**

ENTRE LA LUNA Y LA TIERRA

"_La leyenda de la luz de luna"_

Prologo

Hace mucho tiempo escuche una leyenda acerca del brillo de la luna. Pero en ese entonces para mi no significaba mas que eso, solo era una leyenda, y como toda leyenda su veracidad no era otra cosa mas que un mito, algo imposible de comprobar.

**"la leyenda de la luz de luna"** como se titula este primer tomo habla no solo sobre la luna va mas allá de ella adentrándose en los confines del universo y mas precisamente en nuestra tierra que es donde esta la historia se asienta y por lo tanto trascurre envolviéndose entre el misterio de estos dos astros marcando no solamente su importancia en este mundo, sino también en otros y en si en todo el universo.

Antes que comience a descubrir sus paginas Quiero aclarar que en algunas de las historias que este desarrolla soy solo un tercero, pero sin embargo me siento con toda la plenitud de contarlas puesto que de alguna manera forma parte de mi propia historia. El relato que voy a contarles esta repleto de historias fantásticas de personajes, escenarios y tramas difíciles de comprender pero que paso a paso se Irán aclarando. Mi objetivo con este libro es aclarar un poco la situación actual nuestro propio mundo y del universo en si del el cual formamos también parte, desde otro punto de vista y con otra mirada. Si usted lo cree o no, lo dejo a su criterio. Lo que quiero es narrar un hecho cierto de nuestro pasado. Acaso ¿nunca se pregunto como es que llegamos aquí?, ¿Que pasa en el mundo? ¿Será esto es que sabemos es verdad?, ¿Es real lo que esta pasando?, ¿O será un sueño? ¿No será acaso de otra manera?, ¿Y si las respuestas son otras?. Eso exactamente me pasó a mí y fue así como mi mente empezó a indagar esas respuestas y di con una verdad que no pesaba nunca dar, ni mucho menos que esa verdad me estuviera buscando a mí. Lo que me paso fue algo realmente fantástico y que me cambio la vida. Pase de ser una chica a la que se podría denominar como normal, a ser algo que si bien siempre soñé en los sueños de niña, nunca pensé que podría ser real. Pero hay que creer en la posibilidad de lo imposible. Después de todo Fue eso lo que nos permitió avanzar como humanos hasta llegar a lo que somos ahora.

Ahora bien déjeme presentarme: "mi verdadero nombre es Cilene Chiva Tsukino o mas bien Celenety Earth Moon", en el transcurso de esta especie de diario que escribo descubrirá el por que he de querer dejar registrado estos relatos. Pero Quisiera aclarar unas cosas antes de empezar; no es su culpa que no recuerde lo que diré a continuación no se crea ingrato, usted no lo sabia, mejor dicho ella no quería que usted lo supiera o lo recordara, ella lo quiso así. Supongo que fue muy duro para ella y para todo el que vivió esa batalla que pensó que era mejor borrarlo de la memoria para no causar daño. Lo cierto es que gracias a eso tuve una segunda oportunidad. A que me refiero con eso se pregunta, pues bien es que yo debería estar muerta. Su deseo me hizo renacer pero a cambio de eso viví todos estos años sin saber quien era en verdad y sin saber que alguien en los confines del universo me buscaba con desesperación y cariño, y otro solo con deseo.

Ahora que la primera me encontró, también volvió el peligro especialmente para mí. No tengo conocimiento de como acabara esta historia, mi historia, pero si se como empezó y eso es lo que quiero explicarle y espero que con ella pueda responderse a muchas preguntas que tienen en su cabeza y a las cuales no les encontraba respuestas. Yo ya las encontré y aun así no estoy segura de haberlas querido saber. Sin embargo si se una cosa esto es real no es simplemente ficción, "Tokio De Cristal" si existió, si hay vida en los otros planetas, los cristales son verdaderos, y lo mas importante, **tu tienes uno.**

Dedicatoria:

A la diosa de la luna


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Fuegos artificiales centellaban sin ruido en el aire a la vista de un número incontable de personas. Cada uno observaba asombrado el maravilloso espectáculo de la supuesta puesta de luz, color y sonido que se presentaba en el cielo y que este supuestamente producía y por tanto debía tener, mas aunque así parecía, la escena en si dejaba mucho que desear. Tal cual película de los años 20 pero con una estenografía digna de un cuento de hadas, se daba comienzo a una espléndida fiesta.

En un salón de exquisito, fino y rico acabado preparado para la ocasión todos bailan al compás de una música celestial que no se oye. La homenajeada cuya cara al igual que la de las demás personas es cubierta por una espesa y rara bruma observaba desde el balcón hacia el cielo como rezando una plegaria. De pronto el piso tambalea y todo empieza a desmoronarse. Gritos y llantos de personas que corrían se dibujaban en el ambiente. Mientras que unas sonrisas veían gustosas el panorama. Aquellas maliciosas caras eran cubiertas más no así sus propósitos. La dueña de casa y otros individuos con una luz interior similar les hicieron frente mostrando deliberadamente que no eran bienvenidos, deteniendo su avance al final. Mas aquellas entrecortadas escenas aun no terminaban.

En un escenario que parecía ya quieto y seguro una niña corría con alegría hacia su madre sin advertir que unos perversos ojos la observaban en la penumbra y sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar una brillante y extraña luz con la velocidad del viento enviste a la desprevenida niña justo a la mitad del trayecto que la separaba de esos brazos que la estaban esperando para estrecharla con ternura.

frente la mirada aterrada de todos los presentes aquella hermosa gema en forma de flor que era símbolo de su existencia y todo su ser sale de su cuerpo partiéndose en miles de pedazos que se convirtieron deliberadamente en polvo, sin fragmentos aparentemente visibles para desgracia, elevándose a la majestuosidad del firmamento y esparciéndose sin dejar rastro.

Ante la agonía solo una lagrima callo mientras movía sus labios pronunciando las últimas palabras que diría. Aquella que parecía una fuerte soberana y guerra cambiaba de pronto sus facciones dignas de su estatus para suplantarlas por unas nuevas entre mezcla de horror y tristeza. Sin vacilar corrió desesperada al encuentro de uno de sus tesoros mas preciados sin aun creer lo que veía. Ahí abrasando el cuerpo sin vida de su hija el sonido se restablece en un agudo y fuerte grito de dolor que resuena a través del universo y que años después se acopla al grito y al llanto de un bebe que daba sus primeros respiros de vida en un lugar muy apartado pero dentro de la misma tierra. Ambos sonidos se entre mezclan en el aire ahora al resonar de una campanilla que tocaba muy insistente dentro de una sencilla habitación avisando que la mañana hacia horas había comenzado.

La luz del sol se colaba a través de la ventana para poder entrar e iluminar la habitación de aquella criatura angelical de12 años que se rehusaba a despertar pese ha haber escuchado ya el despertador. Esa escena era común en esa casa durante los días hábiles de la semana. A pesar de taparse la cara la claridad y calidez de la luz golpeaba con tal fuerza el rostro de la adormilada jovencita que no tuvo más opción que disponerse a despertar para poder como se decía así misma comenzar el día.

En esa época del año en ese país y en todos los que estuvieran de bajo de meridiano estaba haciendo calor claro después de todo era otoño y aun los fuertes fríos del invierno estaban un poco lejos. Mientras que se vestía y arreglaba su cabello iba observando como todos los días su figura en el espejo que reflejaba a una pequeña de tez morena bajita de ojos y cabellos oscuros.

Una y otra vez miraba la hora y la temperatura para estar segura de llevar la ropa correcta y estar a tiempo para poder acudir a horario a aquella obligación que la mayoría de las jovencitas de su edad en esa época del año tenia "la escuela". Era ya casi mitad del primer trimestre y los exámenes en todos lados se hacían ver y como era de prever su caso no era la excepción. Esa era la única preocupación que debía tener en su cabeza o por lo menos es lo que intentaba estuviera pero otra vez la sensación con la que se despertó esa mañana se colaba entre sus pensamientos con una fiereza que no la dejaba olvidar. Ya antes la había sentido y todas cada vez que se despertaba no tenían razón coherente de ser pero nuevamente venían a su mente, provocada seguro por ese sueño que por más que se esforzaba no podía recordar de que trataba. Con un ligero ademán que se obligo a si misma hacer movió su cabeza en señal de negación y nuevamente tomo la excusa que ya se sabia de memoria "seguro todo era causa del stress por los exámenes del colegio".

Mientras preparaba las cosas para irse miraba hacia la ventana y el sol reflejaba claramente lo que el reloj decía ya era medio día. Tomo un plato y se sirvió su almuerzo para comer acompañada del ruido del televisor y así no sentirse tan sola. Puesto que no había nadie mas que ella y su pequeño hermanito de tres años que dormía placidamente en la habitación de su madre la cual estaba segura en ese momento esperando a que su otro pequeño de 8 años saliera de la escuela. No había otro remedio ya se había acostumbrado a comer sola.

El noticiero era lo único que se podía ver a esa hora del día no había otra cosa que enseñaran los canales y la joven se limito a verlo sin ningún interés particular que no fuera tener presente la hora. Nuevamente este no mostraba nada nuevo como siempre; problemas alrededor del mundo, guerra, crímenes, problemas políticos, y económicos que parecían no terminar y azotaban tanto a su país como a muchos otros, estén o no en el primer mundo y para empeorar las cosas el calentamiento global parecía no dar tregua y aumentar año tras año.

Dio un fuerte suspiro y dejo esas cosas de lado, como toda adolescente se había propuesto dejar esos problemas a los adultos y concertarse egoístamente en sus propios problemas. Aunque como niña soñadora que era no los apartaba de su mete, aun sin entender bien de que trataban o si quiera como resolverlos. Solo se limitaba a sentir pena y rezar por que todo se mejore. Haciendo como siempre al final oídos sordos y confiando en que la fe lo resolvía todo. Como no iba a ser así en su pequeña mente de niña el mundo aun parecía a sus ojos color de rosa y buscaba creer en la gente y enfocarse en ver mas que nada para ello en las cosas buenas y positivas aquellas cosas adorables también que el mundo tenia y que también el noticiero mostraba, ya sean cosas grandes o triviales eran agradables de escuchar.

Nada era al final gran novedad las cosas eran como siempre por lo menos en un país como la argentina del se decía "que siempre las cosas estaban igual de mal en peor". y por tanto Aquellas imágenes que el noticiero mostraba, parecían un reflejo del día anterior y así sucesivamente. Salvo unas que nuevamente aparecían fugas mente entre medio de alguno de esos desastres.

Terremotos, explosiones, tifones, etc. nuevamente le revelaban solo a ella y solo a ella extrañas figuras que al verlas le provocaban sensaciones diversas y muy en su interior una voz gritaba que ya las había visto. Esas extrañas criaturas o moustros iban y venían en su mente como una fotografía borrada que volvía a aclararse. Al igual que el presentimiento de que estos eran los causantes de esos desastres o por lo menos de algunos de ellos.

Cerrojos ojos con fuerza para después abrirlos y ver de nuevo la pantalla y descubrir que aquella figura nuevamente se había ido. Sin duda se dijo a si misma que nuevamente su imaginación mezclada con la preocupación por los exámenes le hacia ver cosas que no existían. Solo podía ser eso su imaginación la cual últimamente estaba muy activa y le jugaba bromas.

Salio de su casa rumbo a la escuela, no tenia por que preocuparse mas que por llegar a la parada pues su mama estaba por llegar y se aria cargo del pequeño angelito que estaba en su cuna. Al llegar Todo indicaba un bello y tranquilo día soleado. Salvo por una cosa. Tomo su capeta y se decidió nuevamente a repasar aquello que ya había estudiado y que aun no podía hacer entrar bien en su cabeza. Que mas se podía esperar que un panorama típico en esos días en una escuela secundaria. Más de pronto toda esa armonía se vio interrumpida por un abrupto saludo de una voz que la joven ya se conocía bien

Hola Eri- eran las palabras afectuosas y algo agitadas de una joven de tez blanca pero de cabellos y ojos oscuros que nuevamente llegaba sobre la hora.

Hola Marian ¿como estas? – era la respuesta de la chica mientras le mostraba su sonrisa despegando ya la cara de esa carpeta la cual se rehusaba todavía a guardar

Bien, casi no llego el colectivo tardo una eternidad, menos mal llegue antes que cerraran la puerta, pero la Liliana me vio por suerte no me hizo escándalo si no yo le iba a responder no me iba a quedar callada y dejar que me retara si yo no tuve la culpa- expresaba la joven en un tono bravo, dando a entender que ya desde temprano parecía que se iba a comer a alguien de la escuela. No era para eri un misterio saber que a ella no le gustaba esa escuela y que había varios profesores y preceptores como Liliana la jefa de preceptores a los que no los quería mucho que digamos. Con su carácter fuerte no tenía ningún problema en discutir con ellos y defenderse en caso de considerar algo injusto

-¿Que estas repasando?- pregunto algo sorprendida al ver a eri con la carpeta en la mano y con una cara poco interesada en su problema.

Ingles, ¿estudiaste para el examen de hoy?- dijo con una voz tensa y casi temblando al mencionar aquello que consideraba su talón de Aquiles hacia su compañera fiel, mas en momentos de crisis como esos que eran las horas antes de un examen.

Si lo hice pero… no se, ya no quiero ver mas la carpeta que sea lo que dios quiera. Igual no estoy de acuerdo en como esta dando la clase. Así como lo enseña no aprendes nada- dijo nuevamente a tono de queja como siempre pero que eri entendió como era su forma de ser como broma y rió ante la ocurrencia para luego volver a bajar los ánimos.

El sonido del timbre indicaba que debían entrar a al salón. Y mientras se iban sentando en los pupitres los jóvenes que llegaban con retardo entraban angustiados a aquel salón de octavo B ubicado en uno de los pasillos principales de la institución. Eri pudo percibir 3 caras cabizbajas que entraban por la puesta mientras otra persona mas en este caso la profesora de turno les recriminaba su falta de puntualidad. Rápidamente se disculparon y cada una de ellas tomo asiento en sus pupitres.

Hola Roxana, Nadia, Jessica- fue el saludo bajito que tanto eri como marian les dieron a las recién llegadas

Como están chicas?- fue la dulce respuesta de Roxana a su muy dulce manera con esa voz tan suave como la de un niño. En ese grupo era la que mas niña parecía con ese cuerpecito bien menudo, con esa sonrisa y ojos pequeños y oscuros en esa cara de muñeca y unos cabellos negros tan suaves y finitos como el de un bebe acompañados de una tez bien morena mas aun que la de eri.

Bien- contesto eri a dúo con marian

Chicas estudiaron para el examen?- ahora era el turno de Jessica de hacerse escuchar. Siempre lo hacia era su carácter así, pero no lo hacia prepotente ni con malicia a pesar que esos cabellos casi entre rojizos y rubios y esas pecas la hacían lucir como toda una muñeca mala mas ella era todo lo contrario

Si estudie pero no me que da nada, siento que mi cabeza esta en blanco y no me acuerdo de nada- dijo una reprochada eri en tono bien suave y angelical como teniendo pena de si misma.

Nadia la miro y dio un fuerte suspiro que solo ellas percibieron para después reincorporarse diciendo

Bueno solo nos que da ver que es lo que nos va a tomar aun tenemos tiempo y podemos repasar algo en el recreo- nuevamente como tantas veces las palabras francas, suaves y delicadas de esa joven de tez blanca, ojos grandes y oscuros al igual que su cabello y una altura mayor a las demás chicas que solo era equiparable con su inigualable delicadeza que la hacia ver siempre como toda una señorita bien femenina. Esas palabras salidas de su boca hacían que todas recobraran la esperanza excepto marian ya que ella ya tenia la determinación desde un principio y eso era algo que ella misma se daba.

Si tienes razón- respondieron todas claro que no lo hicieron a toda voz si no de seguro todas se iban a comer un gran y estruendoso reto por parte de la profesora de moral y civismo. Y cada una lo sabia después de todo siempre trataban de hacer bien las cosas pero ese día parecía que no les estaban saliendo muy bien que digamos. ya que con el retardo del colectivo de marian, el de la fotocopiadora que las había dejado a las 3 chicas afuera y ese sueño que perturbaba la cabeza de eri dejando la a veces sin dormir y por tanto exhausta y cansada en horas de clase. Parecía anticiparles que para ninguna de ellas el día era grato y para quien lo iba hacer teniendo examen en medio.

Las horas fueron y vinieron en un parpadeo y eri sintió como si todas esas cosas extrañas que la estaban agobiando desaparecían de su mente junto a sus amigas y parecían casi no existir. El final del curso por fin llego y tanto el timbre como la campana de la catedral que no estaba muy lejos de allí lo anunciaban. Rostros felices aparecían afuera de la calle del colegio cada uno ansioso por regresar a sus hogares. Pero las caras de las 5 chicas no eran placenteras, el examen había sido difícil y entre todas se hacían un consuelo ya tendrían un recuperatorio como segunda oportunidad. Aun así la cara de una las chicas demostraba aun mas preocupación que la de las otras. Marian pudo notarlo, la cara de eri a su entender denotaba una cierta preocupación que no parecía la usual y algo en su ser se lo decía. Como era su costumbre no quiso indagar en algo que no le incumbía. Si no se lo contaban no lo sacaría a la fuerza. Así era ella y se decidió al final a adjudicar aquella cara al examen.

De pronto una voz sumamente alegre rompió con el aire seco del ambiente que allí se había plantado. Aquella voz masculina pero aniñada dejaba ver bien la edad que el joven tenía y que pese a querer disimularla estaba lejos de lograr su cometido.

Vamos por que esas caras largas?- pregunto con una soltura que a todas las impresiono mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Como sino supiera la respuesta. Parecía sarcasmo pues el la sabia bien, después de todo tenia todo el conocimiento del mundo para darse cuenta que para ellas al contrario de el, ingles era como un moustro infernal que amenazaba sus libretas de calificaciones. Claro que para el era todo lo contrario ya que las otras materias lo amenazaban no por que no supiera sino que era vago para estudiar

No nos molestes! – Grito Roxana a plena voz- el motivo es obvio, pero para el consentido de la profe de ingles todo esta bien

Yo no soy el consentido, la profe me vive molestando, creo que ni ella sabe como hago para sacar 10 sin copiarme-contesto el defendiéndose de tan vivaz acusación

Es cierto siempre te vigila los días de examen como si fuera un espía- contesto risueña Jessica mientras hacia movimientos de aquí para allá tratando de imitar a la profesora como un espía

Je, je, pero mas graciosa es la de matemática ella si que esta todo la clase nombrándote para que te quedes quieto- agrego marian- y ni aun así se aprende tu nombre o tu apellido bien, como te dice?… eri te acordas?

Creo que es Toledo- contesto eri pensativa tratando de indagarse a si misma si había dicho bien la respuesta

Ni parecido al apellido real- acertó Nadia

Ah! no se rían, ella si que no sabe ni donde esta parada además no me van a decir que comparado con matemática, ingles es re fácil, o no se acuerdan lo que la profe de matemática dice siempre " mas claro échenle agua" y aun así nadie le entiende nada- recordaba el joven Emiliano a sus compañeras

Pues yo prefiero mil veces matemática a ingles, además a mi me gusta como enseña la profe… es muy dulce- acoto eri

Si pero no se le entiende nada- comento marian

Ni echándole agua- agrego el joven de ojos claros y cabellos entre negro y rubio haciendo una mueca en forma de broma permitiendo que todas echaran el grito de carcajada

-Alguna de ustedes vio el capitulo de dragón ball de ayer?- pregunto el joven al que ya todo el mundo había apodado Toledo

No podes ver dibujitos- crítico marian a toda voz y con un completo y rotundo signo de desaprobación en medio de su cara

Yo si lo vi.- afirmo con mucho orgullo Roxana

Hay yo me lo perdí- suspiro eri con lamento

Yo estaba viendo los nuevos capítulos de los simpson- acoto como desentendiéndose del tema Jessica

Que nadie hace la tarea cuando llegan a su casa?- los regaño una muy decepcionada Nadia

Nadie hace la tarea apenas llega a su casa.- dijo marian sorprendida por la pregunta y hubiera agregado más sino hubiese sido porque el niño la interrumpió

Para eso tenes toda la mañana déjame de molestar con eso. Apenas llego a casa lo único que quiero es descansar- dijo el muchacho no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba y acurrucándose abrasando a Roxana del cuello y prácticamente colgándose de ella sin que esta protestara- dale Roxi contame el capi

Hay que bruto- comento marian con una mueca marcando el desagrado que le producía una vez mas como tantas otras la muestra de afecto del muchacho hacia la chica, que no era ni siquiera una amiga intima o mejor amiga. Sin embargo tanto eri como las otras chicas ya se estaban empezando a percatar de la extraña química entre ambos. Nunca dijeron nada pero esta existía. Para eri no era un misterio al ver los ojos de Roxana cuando Emiliano aparecía que a ella el le gustaba.

Se despidieron en la puerta del colegio "spanish kingdom" y cada una tomo un camino tanto marian como las otras 3 chicas tenían que tomar el colectivo pero solo Nadia y Roxana tomaban el mismo sin embargo todos viajaban en la misma dirección. Por su parte el joven que iba colgando del cuello de Roxana no viajaba con las chicas aunque este iba por el mismo camino debía seguir un poco mas antes de llegar a su correspondiente parada. Separándose para llegar cada uno a diferentes destinos eri fue viéndolos mientras ella se sentaba en una banca fuera del kiosco que quedaba al lado del colegio. Ninguna de sus amigas se podía quedarse a hacerle compañía ya que Vivian lejos y no podían demorarse, claro en la una cuidad después del anochecer todo se volvía peligroso y cualquier padre se pondría preocupado al ver que sus hijas no llegaban en el horario acordado.

Eri era la única a la que venían a buscar y además era la única que viajaba en tren a casa y no en colectivo. En ese momento debía aguardar a que llegase su madre y su pequeño hermanito a buscarla. Era de costumbre que fuera su tío Tony a buscarla después de todo el trabajaba en una base de la fuerza aérea que quedaba allí mismo cerca del rió en Quilmes justo también cerca de donde vivía marian y su familia. Pero ese día el tenia guardia y por tanto no podría recogerla.

Si bien ya estaba acostumbrada a esperar se estaban tardando demasiado generalmente su tío llegaba mas rápido, pero su mama de la mano con un niño de apenas 3 años, con un bebe se imaginaba que claro que seria mas lento. No había remedio tendría que aguardar

El aire comenzó a refrescar mostrando claramente que el sol ya se estaba ocultando, eso no era extraño después de todo estaban en otoño y ya comenzaba a oscurecer mas temprano pero ese oscurecimiento inusualmente repentino la sorprendió des pues de todo recién eran la 6 de la tarde. Sin duda era algo extraño, no había una explicación razonable a ese fenómeno, ni para las nubes oscuras que cubrían el cielo. Salvo que se tratara de una tormenta. Pero ella recordaba muy bien que no habían pronosticado lluvia, muy por el contrario. Aun así los del clima ya habían cometido errores antes así que no podía ser más que eso otro error. Al final Se decidió por no indagarse más eso. Ya la cosa estaba resulta. Además tenia cosas mejores en que pensar, por lo que dejo de prestarle atención a pesar de las habladurías de la gente q también observaba con asombro ese inusual fenómeno.

De pronto el clima se hizo mas inestable unos ruidos extraños acompañados por unos movimientos en la tierra inundaron el aire con una señal que todo el mundo pudo percibir "peligro".

Que tontería se dijo eri al venirle una extraña idea a la cabeza a la de ella y a la de muchas otras personas más. Como podía ser en buenos aires que pasara algo como eso, parecía absurdo pero sin duda no era la imaginación de una persona sola o sino todos sufrían de paranoia colectiva. Realmente eso estaba pasando. Pero que era eso, no podía ser un sismo o ¿talvez si?. Eri no lo sabia nunca había vivido uno para saber lo que se siente o tener idea de cómo es. Solo sabía lo que su mama le había contado sobre ellos, y las pocas vivencias que esta misma tuvo cuando vivía en Mendoza. Todo eso sumado a lo poco que ella había leído en libros o visto en documentales sobre el asunto. Que mas podía ser entones talvez un camión pesado que estaba pasando cerca de allí y bastante ruidoso.

Pero de pronto eso absurdo comenzaba a tener sentido. Ya ella podía entenderlo o por lo menos eso creía. Parecía una explicación lógica, ese mismo día el mismo noticiero le había informado acerca del fuerte sismo que el departamento de san Rafael de Mendoza había tenido y que esa mañana misma se sintió simultáneamente también en otras provincias e incluso en buenos aires en los enormes edificios de la capital. Pero eso era todo. Ella en su casa no había sentido nada, no había pasado nada. Podría ser entonces que estuviese pasando eso de nuevo y que tal vez las cosas estaban surgiendo esta vez con mayor intensidad.

Mientras pensaba el sonido, los estruendos y los movimientos se hacían cada vez más intensos. Los focos comenzaron estallar y algunos objetos como los buzones y algunas partes de los autos entre otras cosas comenzaron a moverse y a volar por los aires como si fuertes ráfagas les ordenaran danzar y golpear a todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino causando destrozos al por mayor a su alrededor al compás de los gritos de la gente.

Poco apoco el pánico comenzó. Sentada en ese banco del que no se quería parar o mas bien no se atrevía, por alguna razón estaba eri helada mirando hacia un punto fijo con espanto a pesar de que la gente estaba ya entrando a sus casas o saliendo despavorida hacia otro lugar que no fuera ese, cada uno en sus asuntos sin percatarse de los ojos hipnotizados de la chica. Lo que primeramente fue una calle llena de movimiento urbano, llena de gente hace unos minutos atrás, ahora Toda esa misma gente comenzaba a desaparecer de las calles y los negocios a cerrar al ver todo aquel inexplicable caos se formaba alrededor y sin una explicación particular.

De pronto un grito sórdido, lleno de terror salio de los labios de una joven morena y cubrió todo el área pero nadie lo escucho ya que nadie en la calle estaba. Todo el mundo sin entender lo que sucedía ya se había refugiado y solo ella como tonta estaba aun allí observando todo y viendo claradamente quien estaba realizando tales hazañas. La niña se cubrió rápidamente con sus manos su boca al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, del terrible error que había cometido pues había revelado sin querer su poción y rezaba por que aquello que aun miraba con obsesión que se encontraba en frente de ella y que se acercaba no se hubiera dado cuenta de que no se encontraba solo.

Las respuestas que su mente habían maquinado estaban todas erradas. No eran un sismo el responsable de aquella escena ni mucho menos un camión u otra cosa que se le pareciera. Por el contrario aquella idea irreal que fugaz mente se había intentado colarse sin éxito por su mente mientras pensaba y que hacia que cada célula de su ser sintiera pavor solo de recordarla, había resultado certera. Parecía que ahora todo tenia sentido y sus dudas se estaban aclarando. Aquel dellavu, aquello que ella antes había reconocido en otros lugares, esas criaturas, en otras escenas, aquellas imágenes en la televisión. Todo venia a su mente como un mar desordenado sostenido por un dique a punto de desbordar de agua.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de su imaginación pero parecía bastante real ya que al cerrar los ojos la cosa aun seguía ahí. Ese moustro que había aparecido furiosamente, sin motivo aparente y que se había acercado golpeándolo todo como si fuera diversión hacerlo Se encontraba ahora como zombi aturdido aullando débilmente buscando aquel sonido que le había perturbado la concentración. Era sin duda parecido a los que eri ya había visto en esos flashes informativos.

En un rincón al cual ella misma despacio y con cautela se fue apartando tratando inútilmente de pasar desapercibida y ocultarse esperando que el otro ser que estaba allí recordándole que no estaba sola en ese lugar no se percatara de su presencia.

Entendía bien o por lo menos eso analizo, De que la criatura no debía de ser muy inteligente y ese era el motivo por el cual después de su terrible explosión aun no la había encontrado. Pero para su pesar y el rechinar de la banca que se movía a causa de los nervios ya que la joven se aferraba a esta con fiereza aun estupefacta por el pánico que la tenia presa y no la dejaba reaccionar junto con el castañear de sus dientes temblando por de el miedo. En aquel lugar donde el sonido no reinaba todo ese conjunto de leves pero claros sonidos hicieron que la bestia volteara su cabeza hacia donde ella estaba. Y le hizo saber que a pesar de sus esfuerzos la habían descubierto.

Se paro débilmente para encontrarse con los ojos de este ser repulsivamente formado que la miraron fijamente. Y Tal cual un perro extraviado este comenzó a acercarse a Ella temeroso y haciendo leve gemido que parecía indicar tristeza mezclada con sufrimiento y que por un momento le dieron pena a eri. Sin vacilar ella comenzó a retroceder despacio rogando que este siguiera tranquilo y la dejara ir. Pero para su infortunio la respiración de este se hizo cada vez mas agitada demostrando en cada bocanada de aire que su cólera se agrandaba y su tranquilidad se desvanecía. Ante este hecho la jovencita se paro en seco helada del susto. Presa del pánico nuevamente sin saber que hacer y con su mente en blanco, se detuvo unos instantes solo observando la respiración de la criatura peluda diferente a cualquier mamífero que hubiese visto o cualquier ser vivo existente. Todo parecía un sujeto duelo de miradas entre ambos contrincantes hasta que el fuerte y estruendoso gemido de la bestia la hicieron reaccionar. Sin mas espera y sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo hizo caso a su instinto que le enviaba una creciente señal de alarma a todo su cuerpo, era toda una perfecta mezcla de adrenalina, miedo, pánico todas sensaciones tétricas. Hecho a correr a toda prisa pidiendo en su camino clamando a cual quiera que pudiera o si quiera estuviera allí dispuesto a brindarle algo de ayuda, pero nadie salía. De pronto El pánico la consumió nuevamente y ya ninguna palabra salio de su boca. Mientras sentía a la bestia que ya le pisaba los talones por detrás. Trataba de apresurar sus pasos sin si quiera tener idea de un lugar fijo a donde ir. Tan solo huía hacia donde sus pies la llevaban. Muchas palabras poblaban su mente, rondaban alborotadas, no era fácil ordenarlas y buscar una solución. Sin embargo cuando parecía ya que la desesperanza, la frustración y la impotencia por no encontrarla la harían ceder y entregarse a su destino, una luz apareció, única y simple; ir hacia cualquier lugar donde hubiera gente.

Minutos después Entre tanto correr llego por fin a un lugar donde se divisaba un grupo de personas todas reunidas en fila. Eri dio gracias al todo poderoso al ver parada de colectivos y una buena cantidad de gente esperando el transporte. Para su suerte uno de los que pasaba por su casa estaba parado allí junto con sus amigas que muertas del miedo por el temblor lo abordaban ansiosas. Eri corrió como nunca y claramente se abalanzo hacia el colectivo, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos los espectadores para que este para y le abriera la puerta para dejarla pasar. Que mas daba, ser atropellada o atrapada por esa cosa fuera lo que fuera. Sin duda preferia la primera. Así de esa manera logro llegar a tiempo y a pesar de las maldiciones que el colectivero le lanzo, con movimiento ágil como el viento se subió y pudo ver por la ventana como la criatura quedaba a tras ya dándose cuenta horrorizada de que solo ella podía ver la. "Por que?" era la pregunta acertada y no la entendió y no quiso entenderlo ni indagarse mas sobre ello solo sabia que estaba a salvo o eso creyó.

Eri no podía entender, ni escuchar nada su mirada casi se pierde en los ojos de la bestia. Pese a que el colectivo se movía con ferocidad y la mecía de aquí para allá haciéndola casi perder el equilibrio y caer, esa adrenalina era nada a la vivida momentos antes. Buscar las monedas para pagar el trasporte le pareció una eternidad no podía coordinar sus movimientos ni su cabeza era demasiada información aturdida entre las palabrotas y recriminaciones de los pasajeros. Era tanta la confusión que no percibió la voz que se alzo en el aire haciendo que todas las otras se perdieran de

Eri!- volvió a repetir la jovencita de cabello suave como el terciopelo. Su cuerpo movido por un impulso interior camino por si solo entre la multitud al encuentro de la chica que había subido agitada al colectivo. Su acompañante la miro extrañada y siguió con la vista la dirección en la que se dirigía Roxana. Por fin entendió lo que sucedía, el alboroto que había hecho que todo el mundo se alterara y comenzara a comentar era producto de la personita que asustadiza bajo las miradas acusadoras de la gente buscaba un lugar entre los pasajeros para poder sujetarse y estarse cómoda en lo que durara el viaje. Ambas chicas llamaron a la morena para que se acercara al confort de ellas y así sacarla de debajo las garras de los chismosos depredadores cuyas palabras podían herir mucho más de lo que un golpe podía hacer.

Eri se reunió con ellas a mitad del colectivo fue todo lo que la gente molesta y sumamente aglomerada y apretada le permitió avanzar. No era de extrañar que así lo estuvieran, era un horario complicado en el que mucha gente sale de trabajar y del colegio. Los colectivos no son suficientes para poder abastecer toda la demanda, y ya es bastante suerte lograr abordar uno aunque estuviera muy lleno. Sin acopio de ser sarcástica era como estar dentro de una lata de sardinas, un comentario cómico pero que a nadie da gracia al estar de esa manera y más aun cuando una loca salta al frente de un colectivo casi en movimiento lo hace frenar en seco causando mas de un dolor de cabeza para la gente siempre melodramática. Con todo ese combo no era para menos ver ese panorama.

Tanto Nadia como Roxana le dieron una sonrisa conciliadora a eri pese a que la miraban sorprendidas no solo por que estaba allí o por como había hecho para subir, era obvio que al tirarse así frente del colectivo había cometido una torpeza enorme y había demostrado sin duda alguna un completo desinterés por su persona ya que había expuesto su vida, podrían haberla atropellado. Pero no era solo eso. No las cosas no terminaban allí, eri actuaba y miraba extraño. Pero fue Nadia la que se animo a cuestionar lo que ambas querían saber

Eri…- divago un poco la alta niña le era difícil preguntar, y para cualquiera que tuviera sensibilidad lo seria con solo ver la cara que eri traía- que haces aquí?- dijo y al ver que no respondía probo preguntar otra cosa- Que paso?- nuevamente no hubo reacción, y su paciencia se agotaba con cada segundo que la niña tardaba- no venían a buscarte?- cuestión ya exasperada

Basta Nadia!- dijo roxi al ver la reacción impaciente de la joven, apenada miro a eri y poniendo una mano en su hombro y usando su voz a la manera que solo ella podía entonar que era mas dulce que la miel hablo- eri…- medito antes de terminar pues tenia que elegir las palabras correctas, pero a veces en ciertos momentos el concepto de correcto es complicado y al ver el estado de eri no se le ocurrió mas que preguntar lo que toda amiga pregunta cuando ve a su amiga en apuros- oye te sientes bien- se animo a decir enérgica

La niña no sabia que responder, estaba todavía absorta, preocupada, asustada, agitada. No podía articular palabra. Al fin el animo que se había desvanecido volvió a su ser. Pero lo que salio de su boca fue muy diferente a lo que sus amigas esperaban escuchar

No lo vieron?…- pregunto asombrada mirando a ambas chicas que cambiaron su semblante tranquilo para acomodarlo mas a lo que en realidad estaban pensando pues la tensión ya no la podían ocultar

No vimos que?- cuestiono Nadia que ya estaba simplemente harta del comportamiento de la morenita, era una chica de poca paciencia y a la cual le gustaba estar bien informada y francamente el no saber la dejaba mas trastornada, mas cuando se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar- A como te lanzaste al colectivo…- comento sarcástica

No, no, no eso…- respondió titubeando -lo que me perseguía- dijo casi en secreto para que solo ellas pudieran escucharla con una mirada tan perdida que todo el que no la conociera como ellas pensaría que acababan de sacarla de un manicomio

Te estaban persiguiendo?- exclamo Roxana preocupada ante aquella afirmación

Eri escucho la pregunta y aun que agradecía su preocupación se percato por el tono de voz que ella no había entendido la suya o bien lo que a ella la perseguía ninguna de sus amigas no lo habían visto.

Si,…En serio no lo vieron?- volvió a cuestionar eri

A quien?- indago curiosa Nadia la niña fuerte- al que te perseguía?

SI… vieron…a Esa cosa…- contesto eri bajito y casi en secreto para ellas, señalando al camino que el colectivo había dejado atrás, con un semblante de agonía del solo recordar el terrible momento que minutos antes había pasado

Cual cosa?- pregunto preocupada la morena de cabellos de algodón

La criatura horrorosa que causo el temblor?- grito eri ya demasiado nerviosa y desesperada, por no ser comprendida

De que estas hablando, los temblores lo causan el choque de las capas terrestres- contesto la señorita Nadia usando la razón que muy bien explicaba eso- Eri me estas asustando-volvió a decir y esta vez ya convencida de que algo estaba espantosamente mal con su amiga

Dinos por favor que te pasa- la miro suplicante Roxana como pidiéndole a ruego que la dejara ayúdale tanto con sus ojos, con su voz y sus manos que sujetaban fuertes pero gentiles sus hombros sacudiéndola levemente para que volviera en si

En ese momento eri termino de comprender esa cosa que más bien parecía sacada una espeluznante película de horror, solo había sido vista por ella. Acaso estaba loca? O había soñado despierta un sueño tan real que se mezclo con su propia realidad. Respiro profundo y trato de tranquilizarse

Nada,… no pasa nada- respondió con la voz entre cortada. Que más podía decir no tenia argumentos. Y sus propios nervios la habían dejado exhausta como para seguir esa platica. Intento volver a calmarse pero no funcionaba, el movimiento de sus manos intranquilas estrujando el papel que llevaba lo delataba.

A pesar de lo dicho y del regaño que vino después por parte de sus amigas por lo hecho con el colectivo aun seguía perdida. Tanto Roxana como Nadia se decidieron a no pedir mas explicaciones de las que ya había dado, que eran pocas y sin sentido. Y esperar que cuando estuviera más tranquila les explicara bien todo. Después de todo era la primera vez que viajaban las tres juntas, debería ser motivo de celebración pero no lo fue. Trataron de ver si podían animarla para pasar de una manera más amena la velada pero nada funciono. Aun así la morenita se dio cuenta del gesto y no opuso resistencia de su parte después de todo, parecía que el peligro había cesado.

El sonido del papel rasgado capto la atención de las dos tensas amigas de la inquieta morenita y cuando estas pudieron por fin adivinar de que se trataba una gran gota de sudor paso por la frente de ambas. La niña al ver la cara de ambas y percibir como el clima entre ellas había cambiado no pudo hacer mas que preguntar cual era el problema a lo que la respuesta no fue favorable

Eri, que niña más despistada eres- contesto roxi sin dar crédito a lo que veía

Por que?- contesto eri sin entender la respuesta

Como se te ocurre romper el boleto- se adelanto a decir Nadia

Que rompí que?- pregunto extrañada la niña de piel cobriza

Mira tus manos- respondió nuevamente la niña de gran fuerza y con su mirada hizo ademán de mostrarle lo que las pequeñas manitos de su amiga encerraban

La morenita bajo su cabeza y dirigió sus ojos hacia sus manitas y en efecto lo que Nadia y Roxana habían dicho era cierto. Rió apenada y volteo a ver las para preguntar

Y esto es muy malo- expresando en su voz también toda la vergüenza que tenía por el acto hecho

Si. no tienes idea- respondió rotundamente seria nadi

Seguramente te cobraran una multa espeluznantemente grandototota- informo roxi elevando sus brazos tratando de llegar lo mas alto para demostrar lo elevado que era

Y te bajaran del colectivo- agrego la joven alta de cabello negro

Hasta podrías ir a la cárcel si no la pagas ahora que el colectivero te vea el boleto- comento la niña de suaves cabellos en un tono que se acoplaba al de su cara la de una preocupación tremenda

Enserio.- fueron las de asombro y preocupación de una asombrada eri que desconocía totalmente el mecanismo con que los colectivos se manejaban claro era la primera vez que lo hacia por su cuenta y sin un mayor

Tanto roxi como la joven alta asintieron serias con la cabeza, lo que asusto a un mas a su crédula amiguita

Y de cuanto es la multa?- se animo a preguntar la muchachita ya resignada

Creo que esta 20 o era 30 pesos no me acuerdo bien- respondió nadi con una mano en su frete a manera de pensar arduamente

Pero apenas tenia para el colectivo- dijo eri realmente preocupada

Hay que pena- se animo a decir roxi con una carita que a eri hizo dudar

No tendrán para prestarme no?- dijo eri sonriente y esperanzada

Lo sentimos, también teníamos solo para el pasaje- respondieron a dúo sus dos amigas

Y ahora que hago…y no hay otra manera?- pregunto con cara de preocupada pero sin despegar sus ojos de ellas para ver si en las facciones de estas había falsedad en las respuestas

Me temo que no- dijo muy seria nadi

Eri fue un placer conocerte, pero no te preocupes te iremos a ver a la cárcel el fin de semana- se animo a comentar roxi a señal de aliento

Están bromeando verdad, como puede ser tan grabe romper un boleto- dijo eri casi riendo tratando de sacarles la verdad a sus amigas que para mentir eran expertas y ella era la mejor victima para ese tipo de jugarretas

Pues si lo es- volvió a decir roxi entre seria y preocupada

Es uno de los delitos más comunes y del que menos la gente esta informado. Por eso roxi y yo siempre cuidamos los nuestros- respondió sumamente segura nadia mostrando su boleto apoyándose en la ignorancia de eri y la gran sabiduría que ella siempre demostraba en todo

Pero no te preocupes solo te darán unos días después de todo no es un delito tan grabe.- respondió roxi con una sonrisa para animar a eri

Si es una broma les aviso me las van a pagar he- fue lo único que eri a tino a decir ya con su respiración muy agitada y su cuerpo tembloroso antes de que roxi gritara

Hay no! se acerca el chofer… escóndete eri!

No, no, no quiero ir a la cárcel- Eri cierra los ojos bastante a asustada. Su corazoncito ya no aguantaba más sobresaltos así que solo se quedo inmovilizada esperando que todo sea mentira, pero a cada momento su pulso se aceleraba mas y mas hasta que unas risas descabelladas lo hicieron detener. Cuando abrió sus ojos vio a dos jóvenes sujetando sus estómagos casi sin aire

Lo sabia era una…- dijo ya calmada -son unas…- expreso ya con furia cerrando su puño -como pudieron…- relajo su mano y las miro con decepción- y como caí otra vez?- dijo finalmente bajando la cabeza en señal de reproche así misma

Hay amiga… tendrías que… haber visto… tu cara- empezó por fin a recuperar la voz Roxana aunque aun estaba entrecortada por la risa

Era algo así- exclamo la joven fuerte imitando los gestos que eri había hecho llevada por el pánico anterior mente para Luego volver a reír

Menos mal que son mis amigas- dijo irónica la morenita

Lo sentimos pero no lo pudimos evitar- le respondió la otra morenita

Si, aunque parte es cierto el boletero es el que revisa los boletos y sube de vez en cuando así que por las dudas hay que conservarlos intactos, pero no te preocupes no creo que venga ahora esta muy lleno- le informo Nadia enjugándose las lagrimas que le habían salido de tanto reírse

Y no te cobrara nada a lo sumo te pedirá bajar del micro- prosiguió la morenita de suaves cabellos ya totalmente tranquila

Pero no te preocupes si eso pasa no te dejaremos sola- exclamo nadi con una sonrisa dulce

Aunque eso después te costara muy caro- se animo a decir como empresaria la pequeña pequeña morenita

A si-respondió viéndola eri ya esperando que seria lo que le propondrían

Si, solo una docena de alfajores- respondió una risueña nadi

Y que nos hagas la tarea- agrego roxi con toda la picardía que tenia

Hay no se puede con ustedes dos- dijo eri con una enorme sonrisa, demostrándoles que entendía exactamente el plan de estas, empezando esta vez todas a reír. El ambiente estaba calmado, alegre y eri por fin se pudo relajar del todo

No habían pasado ni más de 10 cuadras que dejaron la parada del colectivo cuando un golpe seco en el techo del colectivo obligo a este a detener su velocidad por un instante. El estremes que se sintió solo duro unos segundos, no los suficientes como para dejar a alguien preocupado, pero si desconcertado. Mas de un pasajero se llevo un susto no solo por la forma o el golpe que causo que las luces fallaran al igual que el mecanismo entero del micro sino por el ruido causado producto de el, que daba la impresión de haber chocado con algo cosa extraña ya que se sintió arriba y no abajo. Ante el creciente extasis y una ves recuperado la normalidad del mando de la maquina fue el mismo conductor del colectivo el que llamo a la calma explicando que todo estaba bien y que probablemente lo ocurrido era debido a una rama pesada que callo encima del micro. Sin embargo algo no parecía andar bien, lo ocurrido fue algo inusual y atrapo la mente de uno de los pasajeros que sin quererlo revivió los momento mas agitados de su vida y anteriormente vividos. De pronto La risa de sus amigas divertidas por la extraña experiencia de la cual bromeaban se fue perdiendo en el aire y El corazón de eri volvió a latir con rapidez tal que superaba al aleteo del colibrí. sus ojos volvieron a abrirse de par en par ante la sorpresa de sus amigas las cuales cesaron su juego al notar su estado. Al lado del chofer una enorme sombra bajaba lentamente atravesando sin piedad no solo el techo sino al mismo chofer. Tanto La morenita de suaves cabellos como la niña alta siguieron con sus propios ojos el recorrido de los ojos de su amiguita pero nada podían persivir Eri miraba con asombro hacia un punto fijo no había mas que gente, sin embargo frete a ellas la criatura que les daba la espalda giraba lentamente mientras que su naris le guiaba el sentido de su camino.

No puede ser no es cierto –le dijo su mente- por que?- pregunto despacio su boca ante aquello que veía y le hacia estremecer.

Que dijiste No te escuche- respondió roxana a una prequnta que no fue dirijida a ella

Habla mas fuerte…eri…- le demando nadia

Ninguna de ellas no podían entender lo que le pasaba a eri. Ella parecia no escucharlas estaba hipnotizada y eso hasta a ellas mismas les daba miedo sabian que algo la afectaba y sentían la impotencia de no poder ayudarla. Pero lejos de aclarar el panorama se veia mas oscuro muho mas para la presa que acaba de encontrarse con los ojos de su cazador. Sin despegar los ojos el uno del otro la niña Lentamente empeso a mover sus pies avansando hacia atrás de espaldas Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que también temerosas no querían salir pero que permanecían en sus ojos dando la impresión de ser cristales al observar aquello acercarse a ella atravesandolo todo cosas y personas tal cual si fuera una sombra o un fantasma.

Tengo… que… bajar…- aquello no fue un aviso para nadie solo una orden en voz alta para si misma

De pronto Sin que sus amigas lo advirtieran eri se dio la vuelta y comenzó a abrirse camino rapidamente entre la gente. La criatura que estaba tan segura y pasiva tambien adelanto el paso al ver su pesa partir y perdersele de vista. La pequeña sentia el acecho por lo que no lo penso dos veces y Toco el timbre para pedir parada y bajando de un salto y emprendiendo su huida a toda velocidad. Tanto la niña fuerte como la pequeña muñequita morena no pudieron hacer nada para impedirlo, eri se les había escapado, tan rápido que ni sus palabras de preocupación y desconcierto llegaron a sus oídos. la mente de la joven estaba en blanco, solo tenia una cosa en mente, miedo, tenia mucho miedo. Se dio vuelta un momento como imaginando que lo que lo que había visto no habia sido solo un vago momento de locura, mas la realidad golpeaba duro, aquella cosa atravesó el micro con tanta facilidad como cuchillo a la mantequilla. Eri no entendía por que solo ella podía verlo y mas aun porque solo a ella la perseguía. Se comportaba como un animal asechando a una presa a la cual no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir ni mucho menos perder, seria obsesión u otro motivo lo que lo movia?. Lo cierto era que la tenía en la mira y que nada ni nadie parecía llamar mas su atención que ella. El horror ante lo que presenciaba le hicieron ver que no había excusas aquello era real. no había tiempo para discutir sino solo para actuar. su cuerpo se guiaba por si solo era casi inercia como si este supiera claramente que no debía detenerse y así se halló echando nuevamente a correr. Corría, solo corría como si su vida dependiera de ello y eso precisamente era lo que estaba pasando, pero esta vez no sabía a donde huir solo sabia que debía huir donde fuera donde sus pies la llevaran. El moustro que seguía su olor, parecía estar obcecado con ella, otra explicación no había para que estuviera nuevamente persiguiéndola o para que incluso la hubiese seguido hasta el interior del colectivo. Fuera cual fuere la respuesta poco importaba para la niña ahora pues ya casi la tenia. Por su parte Eri perdió la noción de cuanto había corrido pero en su desesperación el tiempo parecía eterno. Si se decía que se debía caminar una cuadra por minuto a la velocidad del miedo era de esperarse que fuera menos. Lo cierto era que no prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor y no se dio cuenta cuando paso la para del colectivo donde ella misma antes había estado y se había subido al mismo. De pronto se vio ya llegando a la plaza que estaba frente a la catedral. Otra vez dio gracias ya que el moustro que de Por si era feo y parecía ser fuerte, no era rápido y para una chica que no lo era tampoco pero que tenia resistencia y desesperación quien se iba ponerse a pensar que seria una gran ventaja y por ello aun no había podido alcanzarla. Pero ya le faltaba poco, prácticamente la tenia, tan cerca que tan solo unos pocos centímetros mas y podría tocarla, pero aun no lo hacia para su frustración y la alegría de la niña. En ese momento esta se dio cuenta que las practicas de trote y resistencia de educación física de la escuela por fin estaban siendo de utilidad y sus duros entrenamientos estaban dando frutos, no habían sido como tantas veces se lo había enfatizado marian y como muchas de sus compañeras de clase que decían que era simple perdida de tiempo.

La morena miro a todas partes y no había lugar para a donde huir ni nadie que la ayudara. En efecto el lugar estaba desierto. No sabia que hacer ya estaba muy exhausta y agotada para seguir corriendo. No había tiempo debía pensar rápido si quería vivir para contarlo. Trato de coordinar su desordenada mente pero esta no le permitía pensar coherente así que solo atino a hacer lo primero que le vino a la mente y le pareció lógico esconderse detrás de un de los tantos árboles los cuales revestían el lugar y esperar rogando que esa cosa fuera lo que fuese no lo encontrara y que al final se cansara de perseguirla para después como las visiones que veía por la pantalla del televisor desapareciera. Estaba temblando, llorando tratando de no hacer ruido ni siquiera respiraba pero sus emociones la traicionaban. Y el hecho de sentir que la cosa lo buscaba y cada vez se acercaba más a ella no ayudaba.

Para final mente empeorarle mas la situación haciéndole ver la mala suerte que ya esa mañana parecía perseguirla y maldecirla. Aquella espantosamente desagradable cosa peluda mezcla de de todo un popurrí de criaturas y que la hacían lucir como de fantasía o tal vez cuento de hadas con cabeza entre caballo y lobo, cuerpo de reptil y patas de araña y manos como de murciélago con garras, lleno de protuberancias y pequeños cuernos como coraza alrededor, la encontró.

En ese momento ella pensó clara mente que ese era su fin. El aliento asquerosamente repulsivo se podía percibir a cada centímetro que este acercaba su cara a la de ella para poder estudiarla y reconocerla con detalle. Mientras la baba pegajosa y hedionda caía por el cabello y el cuerpo de la morenita mostrando unos podridos y oscuros dientes que con solo mirarlos podían quitar el valor a cualquier joven que ella conociera y que se preciara de ser muy macho y valiente como para vancarse cualquier clase de situación asquerosa y desagradable. Eri ya estaba asqueada, muerta de miedo y sin salida, no tenia ya valor para resistirse o escapar. Todas sus esperanzas ya no existían las emociones la colmaban y la dejaban al borde del abismo, no quiso ver mas se tapo la cara con los brazos y cerros sus ojos como no queriendo ver lo que se le avecinaba y estaba por pasar mientras que su corazón en silencio hacia su ultimo pedido de auxilio dirigiendo sus últimos pensamientos tan solo a las personas que amaba y ahora dejaba atrás.

Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente se vio volando por los aires tal ves ya su alma se estaba elevando para partir pensó ella, ya que podía sentir una sensación calida a su alrededor y podía ver dos alas y un rostro dulce que la miraba tal cual un ángel que la llevaba a su encuentro con el creador. Bajo su cabeza para ver hacia el suelo que parecía que ya había dejado para ver por ultima vez la tierra en donde había vivido un corto tiempo pero donde había sido muy feliz. Logro divisar a aquella bestia estaba aun allí pero en lugar de su cuerpo sin vida se encontraba hombre muy bien parecido de cabello negro y tez clara, de traje y porte bien elegante que le estaba haciendo frente a aquella criatura que era solo un poco mas grande que el y con mucho mas cuerpo. Por alguna razón que no se explicaba aquella persona fuere quien fuese se le hacia familiar al igual que la escena, como si se tratara de un recuerdo pasado.

Volteo su cabeza nuevamente y la dirigió hacia aquella figura que la tenia en brazos. froto sus ojos con fuerza y los Abrió mas para intentar ver mejor. Su salvadora tenía una cara blanca de rasgos finos, cabellos largos dorados que resplandecían como el sol acompañados de unos tiernos ojos celestes como el cielo de la mañana y una sonrisa apacible dándole una sensación de paz interior inexplicable. Ya pasada esa emoción pero aun con una mezcla de sensaciones, recuerdos, epifanías entre otras cosas que vagaban por su ser de dispuso a hacer una de las tantas preguntas que quería hacer o decir pero que su boca aun adormecida por la emoción de todo lo vivido anterior mente y que aun retozaban en su interior aumentada por las sensaciones que la invadían en ese instante le permitió hacer

¿Eres Un ángel?- pregunto con una voz tan débil que apenas se escucho

No soy la reina de la "Earth-Moon"- respondió dulcemente su salvadora

Eri la miro nuevamente y estudio su cara con detalle y cada una de sus facciones, pues su salvadora le parecía familiar. Y En efecto había algo muy familiar en ella algo que ya había visto antes y que sin duda era algo inconfundible y que llamo su atención. Aquel tocado que recogía sus finos cabellos era algo inolvidable para ella. Pero con su mente que aun estaba muy perturbada para poder asimilar bien las cosas que veía podría ser simplemente solo una vaga ilusión mas. Finalmente y antes de que las fuerzas del cansancio la vencieran su boca volvió a pronunciar una ultima pregunta mas.

¿Sailor moon?- cuestiono casi susurrando antes de sumirse en la inconciencia


	3. Chapter 3

El viento frió penetraba como dagas por cada poro de la piel. Su crudeza se hacia sentir en todo y en cada objeto que estuviera en contacto con el. Soplaba fuerte y tenso alrededor de las pocas criaturas que moraban por las calles en esa noche de luna llena. Los pájaros volaban impacientes de un lado al otro, saliendo y entrado de un escondite a otro, emitiendo toda clase de chirridos en su camino. Mientras que los pocos perros y gatos que habían en los alrededores huían despavoridos y se refugiaban tratando de mostrar su valor y sus dientes a forma de amenaza ante el temor de aquello que veían y sentían como un a presencia descomunal y fantasmal, terriblemente tétrica que los obligaba a gruñir y a la vez a lanzar sonidos de lamento en el aire. Pero nada de eso parecía perturbar a las figuras que se balanceaban de un lado al otro a modo de danza como siguiendo el compás de las emociones de la pelea.  
>Allí en la cima de una construcción que tenia historia, uno de los iconos principales del distrito y de cuyo constructores derivaba su nombre una espectadora observaba el panorama. Tenia una estupenda vista y sin esfuerzo podía divisar a los únicos tres personajes que aparte de ella se encontraban afuera. Mientras el aire travieso jugueteaba con los cabellos de su compañera, la pequeña criatura morena que postrada a los pies de una virgen descansaba. Con su rostro pequeño parecía una muñeca indefensa, un juguete en las manos del destino que ahora la ponía en frente de semejante prueba que aun no imaginaba. Aunque bastaba tan solo con ver a las figuras que debajo de la catedral se batían a un duelo que parecía eterno aunque no habían pasado mas de unos minutos desde que la niña cayo inconciente para adivinar el futuro que le esperaba.<br>El sonido del metal que golpeaba con fuerza a aquello que tenia en frente resonaba y se agolpaba en cada edificio a forma de eco, y volvían a la vida a alguien inconciente. Dos ojos oscuros comenzaron a abrirse despacio. La niña que hace solo unos breves instantes se había desvanecido se reincorporaba del mundo del sueño. Con mucho esfuerzo escucha atentamente el sonido. Al tiempo que Su aun adormidalada cabeza trataba de verificar que era lo producía y reconocer de donde venia o donde estaba. Sin dejar de mirar hacia la inmensidad del cielo cubierto de estrellas que tenia al frente logro reconocer algo mas que se encontraba a su fácil vista y se le hacia familiar. Una sonrisa gentil al igual que los ojos llenos de paz de la femenina figura de piedra que hacia años estaba en el mismo lugar donde ahora estaba postrada esa criatura de tez cobriza. "la virgen Maria" le dijo su conciencia y eso la reconforto. De pronto un recuerdo vino a la mente de la durmiente como un flash, el moustro, el joven y el ángel. De inmediato Se sienta apoyándose en su protectora la patrona y madre de la iglesia cristiana. Sus ojos ya bien adaptados a la oscuridad comienzan a buscar por inercia algún indicio de algo o alguien, no esperando encontrar algo en específico solo reconocer si no estaba sola. Sin previo aviso estos se detienen y se posan en una figura que miraba insistente hacia el lado opuesto de donde ella estaba. No hizo falta pensar mucho todo su ser Logra perfectamente reconócela, y para su fortuna esta se veía real, tan real como ella o la virgen de piedra que las acompañaba. No era una mera invención de su imaginación aunque Las alas ya no estaban, la calidez y la sensación que esta le había dejado en su cuerpo permanecía grabada e intacta, tal cual una fotografía.  
>El refunfuñar del metal que golpeaba con fuerza algo que parecía extremada mente duro como una roca o el pavimento era cada vez más estruendoso y daba la impresión que algo estuviera quebrándose en el piso. Este resonaba con tal esplendor que penetraba en los oídos de la morenita con tal despliegue que la obligaba a taparse los oídos. Más para la figura inerte en frente de eri eso carecía de importancia. pese al temor el hipnotismo fue tal que eri no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por lo que suavemente se fue acercando a gatas y despacio hacia aquella mujer de cabello rubio que aun no despegaba los ojos del punto fijo que la joven morenita aun no había alcanzado a visualizar . tal cual si fuera un bebe gateando o un pequeño animal, como un gato curioso que se acercaba acechando concentrado en su presa, eri avanzaba a pasos muy cortos y lentos que a pesar de estar tan cerca de la mujer aun no la alcanzaba.<br>Los cabellos dorados de bella dama flameaban con el viento de una forma tan esplendorosa que hicieron que eri se ruborizara al pensar que nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa, definitivamente se dijo a si misma que esta debía de ser un ángel, pero no era solo eso algo en ella se le hacia mas intimo, como si hubiera ya compartido con ella, con su calidez otros momentos. Ese aroma, ese porte, esa calidez se le hacían a eri tan familiares y a la vez tan fantásticos que la transportaban a lugares extraños y mágicos, como episodios o capítulos de una especie de libro de leyendas. Todo eso la embriagaba y le hacia tener aun mas curiosidad por saber quien era realmente esa persona y que hacia allí con ella. No tenia lógica era una mezcla rara, su adormidalado cerebro y sus excitadas emociones no le permitían pensar con coherencia y solo actuaba por instinto dejando se llevar por su cuerpo que parecía responder solo ante la hipnotizarte figura divina que tenia en frente. La magnitud de este era tan grande que ni siquiera estaba ni remotamente preocupada por las cosas básicas que el sentido común de cualquiera lo hubiese alertado, como el hecho de que estaba sobre el techo de aquel lugar donde tantas veces había ido a rezar. Pero Antes de que la niña pudiera pensar bien o terminar de acercarse mas o si quiera terminar de estudiar a la extraña, esta se dio repentinamente vuelta con una mirada seria y firme como si hubiera sentido el acechó y estuviera alerta para enfrentarse a quien se le impusiera como contrincante.  
>El susto fue tal que eri retrocedió un paso y se quedo inmóvil frente a ella sentada, temblando y mirándola, como si de esa manera pudiera pedirle perdón por haberla interrumpido. La mujer se dio cuenta de lo que la niña había sentido al ver aquella mirada y automáticamente cambio sus facciones y le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortadora devolviéndole la paz a la jovencita. Pero de pronto aquella paz fue interrumpida por un estruendoso estallido que levanto polvo e hizo temblar la catedral y todas las construcciones alrededor del lugar tal cual si fuera un terremoto. Eri tapo sus oídos y pego un grito por el susto. De inmediato la mujer se percato de eso, y a manera de auxilio se lanzo sobre ella y la cubrió arrastrándola por la fuerza del impacto hacia una de las esquinas, e indicándole que guardara silencio quedando ambas recostadas sobre el suelo. El grito al igual que estruendo le habían hecho perder la concentración y aquella barrera que había creado para proteger el complejo se desvaneció dejándolas al descubierto. Eri no entendió por que pero muy dentro de ella cada parte de su cuerpo aun temblaba sin motivo y eso la perturbo ya que su mismo cuerpo le estaba avisando "peligro".<br>Tranquila… guarda silencio- dijo bajito la preocupada mujer  
>La niña se sentó despacio separándose de la rubia para poder ver su rostro y entender, el por que de las palabras de ella. No hacia falta decir nada mas su cara explicaba todo o casi todo. Al mirar en dirección a la plaza que se encontraba en frente de la catedral confirmo sus sospechas y entendió el por que de a la preocupación de la rubia. Aquella pesadilla no había terminado, allí debajo de ese pequeño balcón donde la virgen saludaba a todo el que quisiera verla siempre inmóvil con los brazos semi extendidos a modo de invitación y con una sonrisa conciliadora, se estaba librando una batalla. Al observar detenida mente a las dos figuras que peleaban su cuerpo instintivamente comenzó a temblar por el terror y sin poder reprimirlo el llanto la atrapo dejando salir nuevamente gritos de pavor. Aquella criatura que antes había estado obsesionada tratando de deshacerse de el estorbo que lo atacaba ahora dejaba de interesarse por el. Atrapado por el sonido se quedo unos instantes quieto analizándolo para luego despertar de nuevo y recomenzar su caza pero esta vez estaba en busca de otra presa una que desde el principio había venido a buscar. A pesar de que ya tenía un contrincante lo dejo de lado haciendo como si este no estuviera y Tal cual sabueso comenzó de nuevo su acecho a aquella menuda criatura de la cual su olor aun tenía impregnado en su mente para rastrear.<br>El joven de negros cabellos se indago por el motivo que había llevado a su adversario a perder el interés por el y pudo concretar al ver que la mirada de este se dirigía hacia la virgen de la catedral que este estaba intentando localizar a la autora de los gritos que aun resonaban en sus oídos, por lo que rápidamente, volvió a atacarlo para llamar su atención pero el resultado no fue favorable ya que una y otra vez que lo hacia este no lo atacaba sino que se defendía. Solo fijaba su mirada en la catedral y a pesar de que su adversario no lo dejaba avanzar se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella  
>La mujer al ver la torpeza que estaba cometiendo la niña no tubo más alternativa que abrasarla con fuerza tapar su boca al tiempo que le gritaba bajito furiosa para hacerle entender que lo que había hecho era incorrecto.<br>Ya cálmate!, debes mantenerte tranquila sino te descubrirá y todo estará perdido… acaso quieres morir?- dijo mientras Las facciones duras en su cara reflejaban toda la crudeza de sus palabras. Firme con todo el ímpetu de su estatus tal cual si estuviera regañando sin ningún remordimiento a un inferior,  
>La palabra muerte resonó en la cabeza de eri, aquella era la palabra que mas odiaba del diccionario, no por el hecho de lo que su significado quería decir o si quiera por que representaba una amenaza en ese momento para ella, sino por el simple hecho que la detestaba, ya aquella palabra había pasado en su vida dos veces y las dos llevándose a los seres mas queridos por ella. El solo hecho de recordarla le desagradaba, le asqueaba, le temía y ahora si no solo por odiar la palabra sino por que el significado se mezclaba con su propio temor al darse cuenta que la estaba acechando ahora a ella. Todo eso se convirtió en una especie de combo en su mente. Obligándola por la sorpresa a abrir los ojos bien grandes ante la idea de ser ella la próxima en la lista de hades. Lo que no sabía era que ese sentimiento era compartido. Aquella mujer que apenas conocía compartía su aborrecion por aquella palabra ya que esta también había pasado por su vida y había hecho estragos en ella.<br>La belleza de cabellos dorados pudo sentir la grandeza del miedo de la niña a través del temblor de su cuerpo y ver como este se retorcía por el terror, como las lagrimas de la jovencita corrían y le mojaban sus manos. Todo Esto la hizo darse cuenta de la verdad, estaba tratando con una pequeña no con un soldado. Sentía vergüenza de su persona a la vez de tristeza y dolor por el regaño y las crudas palabras.  
>La rubia había hablado sin pensar ella también tenia miedo, no por ella sino por la niña temía que saliera lastimada. Los sentimientos maternales que se debatían con los de la soberana que era, y ambos contradictorios no le permitían actuar con el tacto que ella tenía por naturaleza. Ahora estaba apenada por lo hecho y trato de componerse para tratar de brindarle tranquilidad a la muchacha<br>- por favor, cálmate si no lo haces te expones a que la bestia nos localice- las palabras delicadas salidas de su voz melodiosa, hicieron que el corazón acelerado de eri volviera lentamente al ritmo normal y que su cuerpo poco a poco dejara de moverse como un pez salido del agua intentando safarse como si creyera que quien la apresaba era la espelúznate criatura que tan fácilmente le hacia erizar la piel, mas las lagrimas no cesaron- entiende que si estas tensa despliegas mucha energía y a través de esta descubrirá nuestro escondite-.  
>-Energía?- cuestiono la muchachita aun con su voz temblorosa ya que podía sentir que la cosa las buscaba por los ruidos que hacia<br>Las quimeras pueden sentir la energía- explico amablemente el ángel  
>-Quimeras?- Volvió a cuestionar eri, pero esta vez su pregunta no fue respondida, ya que su compañera se hallaba con otra preocupación mas importante.<br>Ambas Miraban fijo hacia una figura que se le acercaba peligrosamente desde el aire. El moustro las había encontrado y había pegado un salto para llegar hacia ellas. Ante la mirada decidida y confiada de la mujer que abrasaba sin recelo a la niña tratando de cubrir con sus brazos y su pecho el pequeño rostro de esta para que no presenciara lo que estaba apunto de acontecer.  
>El joven de traje elegante salio a perseguir a su adversario y aprovechando el descuido de este que estaba sumamente perdido por el olor de su presa tomo su espada un con un ligero salto logro alcanzarlo quedando enzima de el y con un certero golpe le dio fin a este.<br>Como polvo de la tierra seca, las cenizas de aquel extraño ser se desvanecieron con el viento. Delicadamente un bello y joven soberano descendía para reunirse con la mujer que mas amaba en todo el cosmos, la cual aun con ternura estrujaba en sus brazos a una pequeña que aun temblaba y escondía su cabeza en el seno dulce de una extraña que la acurrucaba como una madre, una que abrasa a su hijo para consolarlo. Eri no se atrevía a abrir los ojos ya que aun tenia grabado con miedo en sus ser el olor de la criatura.  
>En aquellos brazos que la envolvían la morenita casi perdía el miedo. Se sentía sumamente confortada, confiada, segura y feliz, como si estuviera siendo abrasada por alguien tan querido que el solo tenerlo cerca podía hacer reanudar su fe. Sin duda ellos hicieron desvanecer la incertidumbre en ella y le recordaban algo que no podía especificar pero que los unió inmediatamente al recuerdo de alguien muy amada por ella y que ya no estaba. Su abuela.<br>Ya pasado el susto la bella mujer soltó suavemente a la joven doncella que yacía en sus brazos con sus fuertes ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo se había relajado pero aun seguía alerta ante cualquier eventualidad. Ante esto una calida voz varonil que sonaba a través del aire cruzó la ruta hasta sus oídos llenando lo ultimo que quedaba de su ser con tranquilidad.  
>-ya puedes abrir los ojos… ya paso el peligro-<br>Al compás que se incorporaba recobrando el sentido por completo, el mundo volvía la normalidad, el movimiento y el ruido se reanudaba. Ante los ojos de la jovencita eri quien despacio se sentaba temerosa y casi ocultándose como temiendo que la vieran, La gente volvía a sus actividades nocturnas de siempre en un panorama apacible y común como el de cualquier día usual de semana. La morenita de 12 años miraba hacia abajo sobre el techo de la catedral el lugar que parecía volver a su rutina de siempre. Ella contemplaba la noche aun sin entender. A su alrededor esa escena que había tenido con aquella bestia parecía desvanecerse y casi no existir. El mundo entero y sus habitantes parecían haber olvidado el horror que minutos antes tuvieron que sufrir. El temblor era ya cosa del pasado algo que ni se recordaba. Entonces solo le quedaba cuestionarse ¿ si todo había sido solo una broma, un mal sueño?. Pero eso estaba lejos de ser verdad. Desde su terreno en lo alto de la catedral al lado de la virgen podía ver perfectamente las marcas que el enfrentamiento había causado al igual que las que la bestia dejo en ese supuesto temblor, esas existían, estaban allí intactas recordándole al igual que esas dos imponentes figuras detrás de ella, que aguardaban pacientes a que ella por fin saliera de su trance. Todo aquello era real sino como se explicaba estar enzima de aquella edificación a la cual no se podía acceder fácilmente pues escaleras para llegar a esa parte del techo no había. Se dio la vuelta atontada por los recuerdos. Muchas cosas rondaban su cabeza y no sabia como ordenarlas. Algo si era seguro ella estaba sobre la catedral al lado de la virgen con dos personajes de ensueño parados en frente. Cuando al fin cayó al mundo de los vivos aun recostada en una de las esquinas. aquellas preguntas que tenia en su cabeza y que por fin lograron articularse se abrieron camino por su boca y lograron salir.  
>Quienes son? Que quieren?- pregunto temerosa en voz tan suave que casi se asemejaba al susurro del viento- Son realmente… o no- volvió a decir en un tono de incertidumbre y desconcierto que parecía que mas que interrogar a esos dos personajes se indagaba a ella misma<br>Eso depende quien crees que somos?- fue la respuesta tranquila y serena del apuesto joven de cabello negro  
>La muchachita de piel cobriza lo escuchaba pero su cara mostraba tal desconcierto que daba la impresión de no entender lo que se le decía. Sus ojos estaban fijamente perdidos en ellos como estudiándolos. Una y otra vez revolvía sus cuerpos atónita. Le Eran muy familiares, demasiado para tolerar, a dos personas que ella perfectamente conocía. Pero no había, realmente no había ninguna posibilidad que fueran las mismas. Debía de ser solo una simple coincidencia, una tremenda coincidencia. Las mismas emisoras de radio o televisión avisan que "cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia". Y valla que lo era y aun así la sola idea sonaba tan surrealista.<br>Pues… - las palabras brotaron solas de su boca que denotaba el estado de confusión que tenia el semblante de su rostro aun en vuelto en una especie de trauma o shock fuerte que la hacían parecer recién sacada del hospital mental- yo… -susurro antes de caer a la realidad a la que ella misma se impulso, por lo que sacudió la cabeza para terminar de sacar todo el aturdimiento- no.. no…esto es un sueño, esto no esta pasando- empezó a cachetearse despacio la cara con ambas manos- estoy durmiendo,.., vamos despierta- se dijo- esto no es real … cuando cierre los ojos y los habrá de nuevo ustedes no van a estar- expreso señalándolo los y sonriendo sin gracia- y yo voy a estar en mi cama y me reiré como una loca por esto y voy a decir que torpe- termino de decir nerviosa para después cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Una y otra vez lo intento pero cada vez que los abría las figuras seguían aun permanecían allí inertes. – por que siguen ahí…, ustedes no existen… no peden existir, son personajes de ficción, unas caricaturas. Unas simples e infantiles caricaturas- se desahogo ya casi en llanto ante la impotencia de la ignorancia que la llevaba al borde de la locura- despierta, despierta…. –dijo llorando y comenzó a golpearse mas fuerte y hasta que ya con desesperación se pellizco - …auch- exclamo de dolor- … eso dolió- pero nada paso las cosas seguían igual y al igual que lo demás el dolor también era real. Por fin se resigno y se dispuso a enfrentarse a su triste realidad cualquiera que fuese por lo menos algo si tenia claro de momento parecía no estar loca. Los miro desconcertada pidiendo con sus pequeños ojitos oscuros respuestas mientras se soba la mano que apropósito se había lastimado.  
>Por su parte la extraña pareja también parecía estar extrañada y no era para menos las actitudes tenidas por la niña eran de preocupar y aunque la rubia estaba deseosa por interrumpirla, su pareja no se lo permitió, tenia razones para hacerlo ellos no debían interferir mas de lo necesario. Además según el decía era mejor que ella se calmara sola así le seria mas fácil a ellos que esta pudiera entender después. Aunque tanto para ella como para el les fue difícil contenerse eri a pesar de ser casi una adolescente tenia las facciones y el cuerpito casi de una criatura y eso lo hacia mas difícil ya que realmente no importaba cual posición ella tomara hiciera lo que hiciera la ternura que ella emanaba era inevitable sentirla.<br>Te encuentras bien?- pregunto con tono de preocupación el ángel de cabellos dorados amagando a acercarse aunque no pudo hacerlo ya que la voz de la morenita la interrumpió  
>Si… estoy bien…- contesto ya mas calmada- pero…Por que esta pasando esto? Si no son mi imaginación entonces que son? Moustros o alienígenas? - pregunto con toda la libertad que solo un niño posee abierto a todo tipo de respuestas y sin miedo a las preguntas que a los adultos les parecen tontas, sin sentido u obvias-quieren raptarme? –termino de indagar casi en llanto acurrucándose mas en su esquina como si de esa manera pudiera estar protegida de lo que viniera<br>Ese gesto se le hizo muy cómico a uno de los extraños. Para el fue como tener una epifanía de un suceso ya vivido. A pesar de tener una apariencia joven, El hombre de piel exquisitamente blanca como la leche contaba con mucha experiencia para lidiar con todo tipo de situaciones, pero hacia mucho tiempo que no se encontraba en una como esa, era como volver a los viejos tiempos y aun qué su temperamento juguetón ya estaba oxidado no pudo evitar sacarlo a flote.  
>Se podría decir que algo así- expreso sumamente seguro con una sonrisa casi divertida al escuchar la palabra alienígena de boca de ella<br>Que?- cuestiono eri asustada, el llanto seso en seco pero sus ojos permanecieron cristalizados ante la sola idea que eso fuera verdad. Sin duda daba miedo, mucho miedo  
>La joven de rozagante piel de porcelana blanca que solo era unos centímetros mas alta que eri se indigno ante la respuesta tan infantil y cruel de su acompañante de ojos azul noche al ver el diminuto rostro de eri otra vez inquieto y perturbado. Estuvo apunto regáñalo, pues ella no estaba de acuerdo en seguir con esa situación que a leguas mostraba cuanto hacia sufrir a la criaturita, cuando se dio cuenta que tanto en sus palabras como en sus facciones no habían malicia sino un sentimiento que hace mucho este no experimentaba "picardía". No pudo más que hacer lo que debía y aclarar la situación<br>Pequeña En parte, es cierto… para empezar no somos terrestres- explico tranquila con ternura en su mirada al igual que en su voz haciendo que la morenita lejos de tranquilizarse se confundiera haciendo que diversos sentimientos se apoderen de su ser empezando a debatirse entre ellos en una ardua y feroz batalla, miedo, incertidumbre, Fascinación, curiosidad, etc.  
>No son terrestres…-comento sin creer lo escuchaba pensando que talvez se estuvieran mofando de ella hasta que una idea rozo su mente e izo que los pensamientos positivos se esfumaron- entonces son alienígenas…- dijo respondiéndose mas para si, a pesar de haberlo dicho en voz alta. Y al momento de decirlo sus ojos perdieron todo brillo y su mente se nublo, haciendo que solo el temor quedara entre todo esa maraña de sentimientos que tenia ante la sola idea que aquello imaginaba fuera verdad- son amigos del que me perseguía?- pregunto titubeante y vacilante con la voz temblorosa y sumamente nerviosa como temiendo la respuesta. Sobre su cabeza la imaginación volaba haciendo que toda hipótesis fuera aceptada y que las ideas mas locas se instalaran<br>No- contesto en seco y casi sin vida como ofendido por tal pregunta el buen mozo y alto caballero  
>El cuerpo de eri que estaba tenso se relajo ante esa respuesta pero aun no estaba del todo tranquila. Pues aun no se sentía a salvo esas personas o lo que fuese que fueran eran extraños, y como toda niña sabia que la regla era no confiar en ellos mas si estos aparecen de la nada llevando vestimentas totalmente raras que ni remotamente están adecuadas a la moda, derrotan a un moustro y la llevan a una al techo de un complejo sin utilizar escaleras. Puesto que aun las cosas no estaban claras y el mar de dudas estaba lejos de haber sido aclarado para ambas partes después de un largo e incomodo silencio una tímida eri se animo a volver a hablar<br>Y…-divago un segundo- que quieren de mi…- cuestiono exigente, aun tenia miedo pero necesitaba respuestas-… que van ha hacer con migo… van a enserio raptarme…o…-pero la ultima pregunta que debía hacer era a la que mas miedo tenia. De pronto sintió su garganta seca, paso saliva y se armo de valor. Tomo sus piernas entre sus brazos se acurruco mas a la esquina mientras una lagrima retenida se coló por su mejilla y con su voz sofocada y temblorosa termino de formularla- me mataran?  
>por supuesto que no, eso jamás- se apresuro a contestar la joven de ojos celestes cielo a toda voz indignada ante semejante ocurrencia. En cuyo rostro fácilmente podía divisarse la preocupación por el hecho de que la morenita creyera semejante disparate- nunca te haríamos daño- termino de decir dulcemente y mostrándole la mejor sonrisa que poseía para así despejar las dudas de aquello y poder brindarle por fin toda la confianza que esta necesitaba<p>

De verdad?,..- cuestiono eri entre incrédula y esperanzada mirándolos a los ojos para probar que no hubiera rastros de falsedad en ellos. Cada par demostraba una sinceridad digna de ser admirada- hay dios mió esto es una locura!…- exclamo tocándose la frente con la mano para luego arrastrarla hasta la cabeza al tiempo que la hacia atrás y comenzaba a rascándosela enérgicamente como si de esa manera pudiera encontrar todas las respuestas. - no entiendo… - Miro la inmensidad del oscuro cielo estrellado que antes había estado cubierto por espantosas y negras nubes. De alguna manera le encontró comparación con su aturdidamente mente y eso la reconforto talvez para sus dudas el final seria el mismo que para el del cielo, "despejado". Con ello encontró los ánimos para hacer la que según ella misma seria la pregunta mas descabellada de su vida - y por que tienen la forma de personajes de caricatura? - dijo eri mas energética y demandante-, por que se disfrazaron así?- el miedo aun estaba pero la impaciencia se apodero de ella haciéndole que una confianza extraña la llenara y le ayudara a levantar la voz -cual es su verdadero rostro?- pregunto por fin seria  
>Personajes de caricatura?!- exclamo el joven a modo de pregunta que parecía mas un rechazo a la idea que otra cosa, haciéndola sonar como una insensata locura-...no tenemos por que tomar forma alguna, este es nuestro rostro- se aventuro a afirmar sin ninguna duda, parándose con firmeza dejando relucir todo su majestuoso porte y altura quedando como un gigante delante de ambas damas. Tal despliegue apeno a eri que recién en ese instante se daba cuenta de magnificencia y real belleza del muchacho lo que le causo un rubor involuntario en sus mejillas al sentirse por unos instantes una tonta por su pregunta<br>El viento aun soplaba sin piedad jugueteando implacable con las cabelleras de sus tres victimas. Su ir y venir hacían desesperar a la cobriza niña tanto como el estado de ignorancia en el que se encontraba. con frustración Eri peino nuevamente su cabello hacia atrás intentando hacer una trenza para poder ver los rostros de la pareja cuando le respondieran. sin duda el viento era insoportable esa noche, ya que entre trataba de comprender, de calmarse, de pensar que decir, y acomodar ese rebelde cabello largo que a pesar de no llegarle a la cintura se movía sin cesar tapandole su cara en mas de una ocasión esa noche y causandole mas problemas de los que había tenido. Pero a pesar que para ella era un karma tubo un efecto inesperado en sus acompañantes, que al observarla renegar con la ventisca no pudieron evitar reír. estos parecian no tener ni un problema semejante, alli a pesar de estar parados amerced del viento el corto cabello negro del joven cuidadosamente arreglado y la dorada larga cabellera trabajosamente peinada de la mujer que no llegaba hasta las rodillas, se movían con una gracia que hasta parecían danzar con tranquilidad. por supuesto que a eri no le causo gracia,. Pero las risas lejos de enfadarla la relajaron e hicieron que la tensión bajara haciendo que la doncella volviera al interrogatorio.

Haber eso no puede ser al menos que ustedes sean…- de pronto se detuvo al pasarle otra idea de las tantas sin sentido que tenia en su cabeza - no …- se dijo al tiempo que pensaba que eso era lo mas absurdo que hubiese escuchado en su vida, bajando la cabeza y mirando el suelo se dijo - quienes son en verdad?,- movió su cabeza en señal de negación ante la primera respuesta que resonaba en su infantil mente, aquello que pensaba no podía ser ni remotamente posible lo mas fácil era pensar que eran personas de espacio exterior que tomaron forma humana y pretendían raptarla, o en lo mejor de los casos que solo se tratara de una mala broma. - por que?..- fue lo primero que salio de ella. No importaba lo que fuesen, las cosas estaban yendo muy lejos y el miedo que tenia ya se estaba desvaneciendo por lo que levanto la cabeza y se lanzo firme a cuestionar dispuesta a no dejar que la confundieran mas  
>Que era esa cosa por que me perseguía?,…- pregunto con mas ahínco aquello que ya estaba decidida a saber - que relación tiene con ustedes?, por que me salvaron?. – se expreso con una confianza y una firmeza tanto en sus palabras como en sus facciones que dejo tanto al joven como a la mujer perplejos entendiendo que ya no podían darle mas vueltas al asunto<br>No fue mucho lo que tardo la respuesta en llegar pero la pareja se miro por un instante parecían pedirse permiso uno a otro. Meditaron antes de contestar. El silencio aun hacia eco hasta que la melodiosa voz femenina rompió la calma  
>Ya te lo dije antes soy la reina de la Earthmoon- dijo seria e inmutable<br>Y yo soy el rey de la earthmoon- comento el joven levantando la cabeza y mostrándose firme como lo haría cualquier soberano  
>Reina?, rey? De la earthmoon, pero je- lanzo una débil risita, simplemente eso era para reír- …es un chiste…ese reino no existe nunca he oído hablar de el- se excuso convencida de que la lógica era su aliada<br>Es que no es un reino de los que tu conoces de esta tierra- comento el joven en tono decidido y confiado a manera de rotundamente dejar en claro que no tenia por que dudar de su palabra  
>Cierto- se dijo bajito eri tratando de entender, ya completamente relajada y hasta casi confiada- son alienígenas, bueno esposos alienígenas… pero aun no contestaron mi pregunta que tengo que ver yo con todo esto, o solo era una pobre tonta que estaba de paso y se involucro y por eso decidieron salvarla?.- pregunto eri pero realmente no sabia si realmente le importaba la respuesta sabia que lo que sea que dijeran solo la dejaría aun con mas dudas de las que ya tenia, pero bueno debía intentar<br>A decir verdad… no- respondió la rubia haciendo su cabeza aun lado para no verla cosa que no solo noto la morenita sino su esposo que la miro angustiado el más que nadie sabía lo difícil que estaba resultando todo esto para ella  
>Los ratos de silencio incomodo se prolongaban y De pronto la joven doncella se hallo al borde la impaciencia las respuestas eran demasiado pobres para responder sus dudas y ya estaba demasiado alocada para seguir con ese jueguito.<br>A que se refieren con no?. Sean mas especificos que esta pasando aquí?. Que es todo esto de moustros?, quimeras?, reina con alas?. Y por que a esa cosa solo yo podía verla?- grito a toda voz, para inmediatamente después callar apenada bajando la cabeza en senal de vergüenza apretando nerviosa las puntas de su guardapolvo blanco sobre sus piernas. No era para menos ya que recordó donde estaba y pues "en una iglesia no se grita"  
>La reina observo por un momento y comprendió lo que había sucedido. La niña era sumamente educada y correcta conocía muy bien las reglas de decoro, pero era descuidada como toda adolescente. Es por eso que decidió abandonar la postura de soberana y ponerse a su altura. Se sentó al frente de ella y tomo una de sus morenas y pequeñas manitas en sus manos. Eri se sintió conmovida por el gesto pero no abandono la posición firme en la que se había puesto<br>-Eso es por que tu eres especial- respondió ante la impaciencia de la jovencita sabia muy bien lo que esta estaba sintiendo pero no podía explicarle todo de una pieza y pensó que eso podría ayudar un poco a calmar sus ansias mas no resulto  
>-Especial, y que tengo de especial- cuestión la jovencita deslizando su mano de los rosados dedos que la tenían aprisionados. Casi ahogando un grito desesperado que pedía entender.<br>Ante semejante explosión la reina no tubo mas remedio que ceder y esperar, rezar que sus palabras sean entendidas y no mal interpretadas  
>-Mira, todos los seres vivos humanos y animales nacen con un complemento de cosas que los hacen únicos e irrepetibles, dos de ellas son la inocencia y la pureza. Veras cuando nacen el nivel de estos esta equilibrado o más o menos, y esto les permite ver cosas que están por fuera de la percepción de los demás, como espíritus, auras, y otras cosas sobre naturales<br>-Extraterrestres también?-dijo eri casi como burlándose ante las respuesta que la rubia le estaba proporcionando  
>-Déjame terminar si,- contesto la reina muy duramente al entender el sarcasmo. La joven niña se sintió regañada por los ojos acusadores de la rubia que rápidamente le infundaron respeto y le hicieron ver que no debía burlarse de ello -…hay una frase que dice que si abres tu corazón podrás ver mas allá de lo que los demás ven, se refiere a que podrás ver las señales del mundo y conectarte con el, ocurre también con el equilibrio de la pureza e inocencia, los animales tienen un lenguaje que no es conocido por el hombre y por tanto lo que ellos ven jamás los hombres lo podrán ver sentir o percibir, como su lenguaje es distinto al del hombre no se pueden comunicar directamente con nosotros y por tanto no pueden decirnos que es eso que ellos ven solo al igual que el mundo nos pueden dar señales. En cuanto a los niños, a medida que van creciendo su propio entorno los va moldeando de forma tal que van perdiendo ese equilibrio, pierden su fe en sus cristales y estos quedan tapados y relegados a cuestiones ni siquiera secundarias, es algo así como perder la capacidad de creer<br>Cristales?! –exclamo eri iluminando sus ojitos de niña - son diamantes o brillantes?- aunque cualquiera lo hubiese interpretado como una burda burla la cara de la doncella de cabello lacio y negro denotaba realmente signos de no entender a lo que realmente la reina se refería por lo que preguntaba con toda la inocencia que un niño posee. Aquella inocencia que una vez había tenido uno de los presentes soberanos que tenía enfrente  
>No, no es eso- una gota de sudor paso por la cabeza de la rubia que la bajo casi apenada al ver que por mas que se esforzaba la niña no entendía pero en cierta forma la hizo casi reír haciendo verse ella misma en los buenos tiempos<br>El rey se percato de eso y también sonrió al igual que la morenitita que cada vez miraba aun más inocente  
>Dije algo malo?- pregunto<br>Será mejor que sigas- comento el rey tratando de ahogar una carcajada que se moría por salir, realmente ese gesto era muy propio de su esposa  
>Si tienes razón- dijo con resignación, levanto la cabeza y continuo- el equilibrio generalmente empieza a romperse a la edad de 3 años y hay algunos les termina pasando hasta lo 5 es muy difícil encontrar adultos que lo posean por no decir imposible, generalmente lo tienen sacerdotisas, monjes, las personas que tu llamas santos o espiritistas. En fin cuando el equilibrio es perturbado ya sea por que la pureza es mayor a la inocencia o viceversa o hay un equilibrio de los dos elementos en muy poca cantidad estas cosas que te mencione como las quimeras y lo demás, y hasta a nosotros es imposible que las vean sientan o perciban<br>Oye, oye, espera, espera, espera…- e hizo una señal de alto con su mano- quieres decir que también a ustedes solo yo puedo verlos?- pregunto la pelinegra agarrándose la cabeza tratando de asimilar la locura que había escuchado  
>Si.- afirmo la mujer sin problema<br>No.. nononono… huo…- dijo agarrándose de toas partes para no caerse por la sorpresa, para después agregar señalándose a si misma- tratas de decirme que yo tengo ese equilibrio, yo soy una de esas excepciones, pero si no soy una santa mucho menos una gitana, yo… yooo.. yo soy solo yo- contesto eri casi desesperada por la confusión  
>Lo se pero las cosas son así tienes que aceptar que tu tienes la capacidad de ver la energía que rodea al mundo y lo forma, la esencia, el alma, los cristales. lo demás es solo materia que recubre esa energía..<br>Otra vez…-dijo señalándola con un dedo- y hay vamos otra vez… dijiste esa palabra… que es eso exactamente y que tiene que ver con migo…- volvió a cuestionar entre desconcierto y enojo  
>Ya te lo explicamos- afirmo el rey tranquilo cruzándose de brazos ya cansado de oír tanto discurso<br>-Nooo, . no, no,.. Ustedes me hablaron de otras cosas. Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa si. Ordenemos… Ustedes son reyes extraterrestres y me salvaron, solo yo puedo verlos.- ya estaba al borde de la locura- ahora Por que esa cosa,…- señalando al pavimento roto donde había peleado la bestia-… quimera…como sea, me ataco?, que quería con migo?, es su mascota?, así como un gatito o un perro, acaso ustedes lo trajeron?, a quien se le ocurre venir y soltar algo así?- dijo indignada- Por que es de ustedes o no?- aun que realmente no creía que eso fuera verdad- Que cosa es eso? Un extraterreno malvado? Intentan invadir la tierra?, ya díganme por favor  
>La reina volvió mirar hacia otro lado sin saber que hacer. Trato de tomar valor para seguir<br>-Eso no lo sabemos, lo que si podemos decirte es que …- ahí paro no sabia como continuar pero afortunadamente alguien corrió en su auxilio  
>-El te ataco por que nosotros te buscamos- el si que quería terminar con eso cuanto antes y no tenia ningún problema en decir las cosas sean cuales fueran<br>-Ha?- eso si que ya era extraño mas de lo que se estaba esperando- Y por que me buscaban no será por esa cosa de energía, son cazadores de moustruos o algo así?- con todas las cosas que habían pasado esa idea ya no sonaba tan sacada de ficción  
>-No, no somos eso- respondió suave sin mirarla la hermosa rubia<br>Entonces que son y ya díganme que esta pasando?- grito con todo el ahogo que tenia en su ser olvidándose por completo los modales. Ya estaba harta, fastidiada y enojada por no entender, ni saber nada  
>El caballero de enormes ojos azules miro a su esposa como buscando en ella la aprobación para responder aquello que la niña quería saber pero esta no llego. La mujer escondía su rostro absorta en sus pensamientos y no respondía. No había remedio tendría que respetar el silencio<br>Eso aun no te lo podemos decir,- era lo mejor que podía decir no mas, por el momento a pesar que lo quisiera-… ya es tarde será mejor que te vallas a tu casa. – Se acerco a su amada y con delicadeza toco su hombro llamándola para traerla a la realidad -Serenety vamos.  
>Es cierto ya es tarde- respondió suave levantando su rostro hacia el, con su mirada triste<br>Eri quedo ida por un minuto indagándose a si misma si había escuchado bien. Para su infortunio el sonido había pasado demasiado aprisa y con tal finura que le fue imposible reconocerlo por su sentido auditivo. El nombre pronunciado por el apuesto caballero retumbaba en su cabeza, era muy parecido a otro nombre conocido por ella y al cual había unido a la joven la primera vez que la vio. Pero solo eran vagas supociones y con ellas no podía hacer nada. Se resigno a dejarlas a un lado y concentrarse en lo importante "su realidad".  
>Esperen- fue la palabra que salio de la boca de la joven de piel morena que rompió la magia del encanto en que la pareja se había metido, apenada -… podrían- y sin saber como continuar tomo valor y les señalo al suelo de bajo de la catedral- bajarme de aquí.<p>

Antes de que los reyes le respondieran la campana de la iglesia sonó y alerto a eri quien rápidamente se apresuro a ver su reloj. No podía ser! era demasiado tarde y el trasporte el colectivo ya no venia con tanta frecuencia. Eso no era mucho problema pero la cosa era que como eri siempre se iba con su tío, rara vez tenia monedas para viajar sola y bueno esa vez no fue su excepción. Ya había gastado en la primera salida en el colectivo mas temprano ahora ya no llegaba al cambio necesario mínimo para viajar. Los dos extraños que la miraban sin entender por lo que les Dio una breve explicación de cómo funcionaban las cosas, seguian allí aturdidos viendo como ella caminaba de aquí para allá y con el rostro preocupado y pensativo. La amargura se apoderaba de eri ya había tenido demasiadas emociones para un día por lo que solo atino a dar un suspiro de desesperación, no había caso estaba varada sin saber que hacer, y eso le daba ganas de llorar por su suerte. Pero No pudo terminar su lamento ya que antes de que se diera cuenta el joven avanzo hacia ella y la tomo en sus brazos.  
>Que hace?- pregunto desconcertada<br>Soluciono tu problema- dijo tranquilo

La niña no alcanzo a cuestionar o siquiera reaccionar por que cuando por fin entendió la propuesta ya estaba volando por los aires en compañía de dos extrañas criaturas que la llevaban atravesando la noche hasta su morada. Debía sentirse asustada ya que tenía vértigo a las alturas pero no fue así. Aquella experiencia ahora que estaba en sus 5 sentidos fue maravillosa quedo fascinada con el paisaje. Todo desde arriba tenía un tinte diferente y lucia sumamente espectacular, hermoso. Ambos soberanos se veían resplandecientes con el brillo de las estrellas cubriéndolos, eran de una belleza inusual jamás vista, rara. y La luna no hacia mas que realzar los atributos que ya poseían; El rey con su tez blanca, nariz fina, ojos grandes, azules y misteriosos como el mar, era suficiente como para arrancar suspiros, mas al estar adornado por ese traje violeta claro de impecable corte que parecía de seguro obra de un prestigioso y famoso diseñador como los que ella veía en los especiales de pasarela sin duda podría causar la envidia ente cualquier miembro de las cortes de la realeza terrestre. La niña lo observo mejor y llego a la conclusión que era mucho más alto que su propio padre alrededor de los 1.90, pero a pesar de ser grande de porte delgado, fibroso y musculoso de dedos largos y brazos fuertes tenia una delicadeza y cuidado al llevarla que la enterneció. Era como si estuviera trasportando un finísimo jarro de porcelana extremadamente frágil. En cuanto la mujer ella no se le quedaba atrás no solo por su belleza sino también por su elegancia y buen gusto. Así vestida de perla y dorado en ese vestido blando adornado con un elegante y enorme moño, no era de extrañar que cualquiera la confundiera con un ángel y se preguntaran mirando al cielo si que alguna puerta de este estaba abierta.  
>Por alguna extraña razón se sentía sumamente feliz, el estar en esos brazos la reconfortaba y la hacían sentir como una niña pequeña, como una niña que va alegremente con sus padres a la plaza. Aunque algo la inquietaba y abría nuevamente sus dudas. La vestimenta era distinta y tanto los adornos, como los sellos y la corona estaban puestos no podía evitar comparar a la pareja con otra que se le venia a la mente y comprobar el gran parecido que tenían con ellos, en especial la rubia. Tanto El color de cabello como sus ojos, eran idénticos pero lo era más aun su peinado. Hasta ese momento solo había conocido una persona que llevaba su cabello inusualmente recogido con dos hermosas coletas, pero ahora veía que no era así y que talvez este no sea tan extraño como ella imaginaba.<br>El rey y la reina intercambiaban sonrisas, pero por mas que se esforzaba la morenita no entendía el secreto, estaba perdida en sus emociones y nuevas sensaciones que no comprendía y que en ese momento daba igual hacerlo o no. Parecía como si estuviera suspendida en una especie de pintura, un cuadro de fantasía en donde ella era un hada, una princesa, que surcaba los cielos junto a sus padres. Se sentía feliz, protegida, como si nada malo pudiera ocurrirle junto a ellos. Sin embargo la palabra discreción era la orden del día, y así la cumplieron la llevaron rápido y con cautela de modo de no llamar la atención. Al llegar la depositaron en un lugar alejado desierto a unas pocas cuadras de su casa, pero seguro de manera que nadie los viera. Lo cual no fue difícil de encontrar, era de noche y mucha gente no había en la calle. Aun así debían tomar esa precaución si alguien se percataba de ello seguramente entrarían en pánico. Al no poder ver a los reyes caerían en la ilusión de que ella podía volar. Era un hecho que los humanos tienden a temer aquello que no entienden. La acompañaron todo el camino. Eri estaba tan rebosante de felicidad que dejo de lado un pequeño detalle. Al dar la vuelta a la esquina la niñada de piel cobriza logro divisar a lo lejos a tres figuras paradas al lado de un auto modelo 90 color manteca enfrente de la puerta de su morada. 2 de ellos eran sus padres, no había que ser adivino para saber que el único que adoraba y era coleccionistas de chatarras o más bien de autos clásicos por no decir viejos y usados no era otro que su tío Fidel. El tumulto era de tan magnitud que a esa distancia pudo percibir que algo no andaba bien.  
>Mis papas- dijo sorprendida como adivinando lo que se le avecinaba. Sin pensarlo corrió lo mas que pudo para llegar rápido al encuentro con los suyos dejando a tras a dos confundidos soberanos q no le impidieron el paso.<br>Pequeña… espera- suplico la reina pero su esposo la detuvo, marcándole con la cabeza que eso no les incumbía y que debían marcharse. Pese a que ella no quería, termino por aceptar de mala gana y ambos desaparecieron como sombras que se desvanecen con la luz.  
>La jovencita se detuvo una vez que alcanzo a estar cerca del auto. Agitada y casi sin aire totalmente ruborizada por el esfuerzo camino hasta las tres figuras familiares que la habían visto venir y aguardaban que se acercara. En cuanto su padre la vio una mezcla de sensaciones se apodero de el, alivio, tranquilidad, furia, decepción, entre otros mientras que la cara de la pequeña denotaba no saber cual era la discusión que el y su mama tenían en plena calle. Pero una pequeña intuición le decía que si sabia de que se trataba. El hombre grande de cabello negro Se acerco a ella junto con su mama y su tío con una mirada acusadora y al vez de preocupación totalmente determinado a marcar su autoridad<br>Ahí viene. Gracias a dios- exclamo Fidel tío por parte de padre dando un fuerte suspiro de alivio dejando que sus tensos músculos por fin descansaran.  
>Hola. – saludo la niña despacio y con la garganta seca al notar la tensión en que todos se encontraban<br>Tienes idea que horas son?- grito severo su padre. Era un hombre alto fuerte de unos 1.70 de alto, sumamente varonil de una tez clara pero no lo suficiente como para llegar a ser completamente blanca. Aunque sin duda lo era mucho más que la de su hija. Su cabello negro estaba despeinado sinónimo de de había estado pasándose varias veces las manos por el ante la preocupación de ver caer la noche y no encontrar a su pequeña en casa.  
>Bueno…- dijo eri en un susurro sin saber como explicarle a su padre el extraño día que había tenido<br>Donde estabas?- volvió a gritar con una mirada tan acusadora y llena de furia que oscurecían mas sus ojos negros  
>Yo…- divago un momento y trato de ver que decir- estaba en el colectivo…- hasta que por fin algo se le ocurrió y levanto la cabeza con más seguridad para ver a la cara de ese hombre. Ese que ahora la miraba enloquecido por la ira, ira que trataban de ocultar la preocupación que había pasado. Pero la fatiga que mostraban sus ojos daban cuenta de ello aunque eri en su ingenuidad no lo viese- …con las chicas… hubo un accidente…- tartamudeaba del miedo que la cara y voz de su padre le hacían sentir pero aun así estaba segura, segura de no haber hecho nada malo.<br>Que hacías en un colectivo, sabias que tenias que venir con tu mama?- le reprocho al ver que su hija respondía como si no tuviera importancia  
>No tenias que venirte sola- agrego Fidel con voz acusante pero mas tranquila muy diferente a la que usaba su hermano menor. Su semblante como el de los demás parecía cansado. El también estaba preocupado y tras su rostro moreno y sus oscuros ojos no ocultaba también la indignación de ver llegar en plena noche a su sobrina sola<br>El micro se tardo y…- explico eri pero se detuvo al ver la cara que puso el robusto hombre parado en frente de ella, en el lejos quedaba el padre amoroso que era. Solo dejaba ver el severo y sentenciador juez en que se había convertido o más bien verdugo. Eso la perturbo ya que Nunca antes lo había visto así. Que habían tenido peleas antes era cierto pero nunca de esa manera este hombre parecía fuera de si  
>Tenias que esperar- replico con una furia tal que hizo a su hija estremecer<br>Lo se pero…- dijo la niña casi temblando  
>Por que no esperaste- volvió a gritar haciendo que todas sus facciones se desfiguraran y se mostrara como un monstruo incluso peor que las de la visiones de la chica. El seguía al frente de ella haciéndola sentir aun más pequeña de lo que era con ese 1.50 de estatura que tenia.<br>Lo que pasa es que… el temblor- trato eri de decir nerviosa a su favor pero eso no hizo mas que empeorar las cosas  
>Con mas razón…- replico furioso y orgulloso dejando ver en su cara cada una de sus venas apunto de estallar. Si antes nunca había tenido arrugas cualquiera podía estar seguro que después de ese día las tendría y como decía su hermano Fidel de seguro canas también.<br>No tenes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos- esta vez fue su madre la que le grito. por fin dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, y hallaba devuelta su temple pero no para favor de su hija. Yaquelina solo era unos centímetros mas alta que eri y al igual que ella era morena. Eran casi iguales en lo físico. Era Casi tanto para una como para la otra como verse en un espejo, uno que revelaba el futuro y el otro el pasado. En lo demás eran todo lo opuesto  
>Tu mama llamo desesperada a tu tío Tony- le contó su padre hombre de cabello corto y ondulado con toda la rudeza marcada en cada palabra<br>Hasta Tu papa fue con tu tío Fidel a buscarte y no te encontraron- volvió a gritar su madre como si de esa manera sacara para fuera toda la frustración retenida, La indignación de esa mujer era tal que no sabia ni como expresarla. No solo con su hija sino con ella misma nunca se equivocaba en el fondo ella misma también sentía un poco de culpa pues se había retrasado, pero era una mujer metódica y practica nunca nada se le escapaba. Esta falta sin lugar a duda la tenía al borde los nervios. Su forma de llevar las cosas nunca antes le había fallado, para ella no tenia por q tener falla alguna, y si esta existiera por tanto no debía de ser por su sistema sino por que alguna persona dentro de la cadena que interrumpió la armonía sin prestar atención a las reglas y ella seria la ultima persona que lo haría.  
>Llamamos a la escuela, y casi a la policía- volvió a acotar Fidel enojado. De los tres era el que menos rudeza y desprecio demostraba en sus palabras. Aunque la decepción se erguía tajante en su cara. Todos lo reconocían por ser el mas tranquilo de sus nueve hermanos en todo sentido además de actuar con más tacto, pero la euforia del momento también lo estaba atrapando.<br>Lo siento pero no es mi culpa…- se defendió la joven con sus ojos cristalizados  
>Que no lo es?...- recrimino el jefe de familia casi al borde de estallar al escuchar esas palabras<br>-Hiciste preocupar a todos.. Estábamos con el corazón en la boca por las cosas que pasan en la calle – grito casi en llanto agarrando se la cabeza de solo pensar en los peligros que había en la calle de noche para una jovencita  
>No me paso nada…- dijo eri apenada tratando de ver si de esa manera calmaba la ira de sus padres. Aunque sabia que no seria fácil<br>En cima ese temblor tenes idea como estábamos acá- comento Fidel con una voz ya mas calma. Pese a su desconcierto, a fin de cuentas su sobrina estaba ya en casa. Si bien la preocupación vivida antes todavía la llevaba consigo. Su serenidad nata trataba de imponerse y hacerle ver que lo peor ya había pasado. Lo que no quitaba sus ganas tremendas de quererle hacerle ver a la morenita su error.  
>Lo siento, pero acá estoy- dijo eri ya perdiendo las fuerzas, y sacando a su tío de su momento reflexivo. Pero ya no sabía mas como defenderse, dándose cuenta que nada daría resultado. Que más podia hacer. La verdad no era una opción. Deliberadamente no<br>Eso no es excusa, además que hacías hasta esta hora el colectivo no tarda tanto y por que no avisaste, por que no llamaste a tu tío- interrogo irritado su padre  
>Es que, no tenia el numero…- se excuso temerosa pero sabia que no serviría, esa excusa no la sacaría del problema<br>Como que no lo tenias…- inmediatamente el pelinegro se dio vuelta para ver a su esposa- no se lo diste yaquelina- le grito  
>Si se lo di se lo tenia que aprender de memoria y también le di el teléfono de su tía Gladdys- se defendió la mujer indignada ante semejante duda. pues siempre tomaba todas las precauciones debidas, nunca nada se le escapaba, bueno casi nada, su hija deliberadamente nunca iba según el plan- hay esta niña no aprende mas<br>El padre de eri se volteo para verla y saber que argumento tenía esta para aquello. Su hija estaba demasiado agitada y eso no le ayudaba, de alguna manera sus emociones le jugaban en contra haciéndola ver como mentirosa. La presión de los ojos sentenciadores del hombre se clavan en el pecho de la niña llevándola casi al borde de la locura y el llanto. ya había tenido suficiente con la persecución de ese monstruo como para tener también que pasar por eso. Finalmente no pudo soportar mas ya estaba cansada siempre debía dar explicaciones a todo, pero esta vez era diferente, sus emociones la llenaron de un valor nunca antes sentido. Siempre debía hacer las cosas correctas. Pero que había de lo que ella quería?, porque siempre debia moverse según el plan de los demás a modo de titere. "Era injusto" le decía su cabeza. "ya no mas" se dijo "ya no mas". Toda la furia, confusión toda la mezcla de emociones de ese día acumuladas y de otros, reprimidas, guardadas durante tanto tiempo se apoderaron de ella haciéndola explotar y gritar todo aquello que antes no se había atrevido a decir, mucho menos a las personas que tenia enfrente.  
>No me los acordaba yo también estaba asustada por el temblor, y que tiene de malo que me viniera en colectivo, no me vine sola estuve con mis amigas, hubo un accidente y nos dejaron varados…yo no hice nada… nada malo.-tanto sus padres como su tío la miraban atónitos, sin dar crédito a lo que oian- además Todas ellas viajan solas en colectivo hacia sus casas, yo soy la única que no lo hago. Por que no? Si ya estoy grande para hacerlo ya no soy un bebe… - pero su recién encontrado valor fue interrumpido por una bofetada que dio directamente en su cara callándola por completo. La sorpresa de la joven adolescente fue tanta como la de los otros dos espectadores. Ninguno se atrevió a cuestionar la acción tomada por la cabeza de la familia, mucho menos la niña pues la mirada de furia asesina que tenían sus ojos no le permitían ni siquiera mirarlo de frente. El hombre de cabello negro descargo todo lo que sentía en ese golpe, pero aun asi la furia no cesaba<br>Hermano…- dijo suave Fidel. Se sentía triste al presenciar lo que su hermano había tenido que hacer. No le causaba orgullo pero no lo desaprobaba entendió los motivos que lo llevaron a ello por lo que no lo cuestiono. Aun así se apresuro a detenerlo por si se le ocurría hacer más. Pero para sorpresa este de todos no hizo mas nada. solo miro a la niña nuevamente y le pronuncio las ultimas palabras que le diría esa noche  
>Serra la boca y métete adentro. no quiero escándalos ya que sos grande, demostralo- sentencio severo. su pesar y su decepción se vatian con la furia que lo colmaban- y… - trago sus propias lagrimas y las oculto con su bronca, habia tenido momentos mas penosos que ese no lloraría, nunca lo haría, pero en ese momento como tenia ganas de hacerlo. se decidió a no dejarse mostrar débil y menos con una mocosa de 12 años, asi que con lo ultimo q le quedo de dureza desplegó un grito para que le quedara muy claro cuales eran sus intenciones- Ándate a dormir queres que no te quiero ver, escuchaste.- firme haciendo un leve gesto con su mano le indicaba el camino a su hija. Ella lo miro sumamente confundida, furiosa, triste, entre otras cosas. Nunca había tenido una experiencia como esa y se le hacia la mas horrorosa de su vida incluso mucho mas que le que había vivido con ese monstruo. la humillación , pero aun mas la decepción en sus caras. Por fin habia caido. Ya nunca mas seria su niñita perfecta. Mientras que las lágrimas que había detenido antes empezaban a salir, entro corriendo lo mas velos que pudo, pero el peso de lo que sentía por dentro lo sentían también en sus piernas.<br>El alboroto atrajo a terceros no deseados a la escena, varios vecinos se acercaban para ver que pasaba. La pareja no acoto nada mas que lo necesario, lo cual era muy poco a los ojos de los chismosos. Aunque eso no era de gran importancia, no para ellos. Ese tipo de gente se las ingeniaba siempre para llenar las historias con su propia imaginación.

Ya era muy tarde pasaban de las 10 de la noche. Yaquelina y su esposo se despidieron tanto de Fidel como de los vecinos y entraron a la casa. En la cocina se sentía la voz del matrimonio discutir, una escena usual, de siempre, para pesares de los hijos de ellos. siempre había un motivo para empezar una y esta era una mas, aunque eri bien sabia que no era como las otras. Aun así nadie los interrumpió  
>La adolescente escuchaba todo desde su recamara. Para ella era la primera vez que su padre le había le pegado de esa manera. No fue tanto el golpe sino el gesto lo que más le dolió. Mil veces hubiese preferido que como hacia antaño este tomara el cinto de su pantalón y en la privacidad de su cuarto le hubiese dado las tan inconfundibles nalgadas. Pero no fue así. Fue solo una, en la calle y en la cara. Ese dia anunciaba un deliberado giro en su mundo o mas bien el mundo de todos. ambos habían sobre pasado sus límites en especial ella. Nunca le había hablado a un adulto de esa manera mucho menos a sus padres. Desde pequeña se le había ensañado el respeto hacia los mayores, y pese a que tenia miles de defectos siempre fue una niña correcta y nunca los desobedecía mucho menos les respondía. Guiada siempre por la típica frase la cual se sabia de memoria "cuando los adultos hablan los niños se callan", nunca se había metido en problemas, mas que los típicos de todo niño. El problema de esa dia sin duda estaba fuera de los común, muy fuera de los común, aunque en ese día para ella nada había sido común. Nada había salido según el plan. Tenia demasiadas cosas atragantadas, tantas cosas sin decir que tenían que salir algún dia hubieran tenido que salir, pero no hubiese querido que fuera si. Mala suerte para la pequeña morenita eligieron ese momento, mal momento. "Maldito momento" se dijo. la euforia del momento peleo y le gano. Que otra opción tenia?, contarles la verdad?, era un hecho que eso no era buena idea. El sentido común le decía que no le creerían. De hecho si lo hubiera escuchado ni ella lo creería. "mentirosa" le dijo su subconsciente, aunque no entendió el por que del mensaje o a que mentira se refería. Deprimida se tiro en la cama para ya no pensar mas. No salio de la habitación por nada, incluso aunque su garganta le pedía un poco de agua para aclararse o si quiera para calmarse. De repente toda la felicidad anterior se esfumaba y era arrastrada por la desesperación. Por que tenia que pasar por eso?, por que? era la pregunta que se hacia una y otra vez, parecía haberla llevado consigo todo el dia, pero no tenia respuesta. Tapada completamente por las mantas de su cama en la parte de arriba de la cucheta azul que compartía con su hermano menor en esa pequeña habitación, una pequeña niña lloro toda la noche sin cesar. No paro en ningún momento hasta que por fin las últimas fuerzas se le fueron y el cansancio la venció cayendo rendida al poder de Morfeo.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

tube un terrible problema con la pc y los capitulos q tenia estoy tratando de recuperarlos. estaba tambien viendo si empesaba a pasarlos en ingles pero no soy tan buena haciendolo jeje. como sea espero q les guste , besos. princess cilene


End file.
